Is there a Tomorrow?
by elspiffymoo
Summary: Raelyn the Wolf of the Zodiac has recently escaped from her family. Now with her abusive head of family after her she has taken refuge near the Zodiacs. Can they protect and save her? And can she, in turn, save them?
1. Mornings and Freedom

Chapter 1

Mornings and Freedom

~~~~~Start~~~~~

_**Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover but don't be my friend You can be my bad boy but understand that I don't need you in my life again**__**…**_

(Bad Boy by Cascada)

My alarm sang as I woke with a start. Sighing I reached for the alarm button but it was too far so I reached farther. My finger tips brushed the button as I fell out of bed and on to the floor. Mumbling angrily I rose, grabbed the damn alarm, and threw it against the wall.

As it shattered I wondered why I was even up this early. Work doesn't start until eleven and it's not that late. Heck the suns not even up yet. Sighing, and not yet figuring it out yet, I grabbed some clothes and walked down the hall to the bathroom.  
As my shower ended I stepped out into the cold air and I realized. I quit my job. So why? ...Shit! I'm starting school today. I'm going to be late!

Running out of the bathroom I raced to the kitchen to check the time, wearing only a towel. The clock said that it was six twenty and the calendar said that it was September first. Sighing with relief I continued to get ready. That's good school doesn't start until eight thirty. I have time.

Before leaving I studied myself in the floor length mirror. A girl of sixteen years stared back at me. Her shoulder length blood red cursed hair was complicatedly twisted and hidden in a hat to keep it from sight. The girls bright yellow eyes that stared back at me seemed to be clouded with the pain of its' past and yet brightened by the hope of the future. Cautiously the girl/I lifted my hand to fix my hat. We froze as the bracelet encircling our wrist came into the mirrors reflection.

It looked rather normal two bands of copper parallel to one another, connected by a round section of copper with a small piece of mirror imbedded in it. But mine/the girls' bracelet, sadly, is no ordinary bracelet. The inner lining of it is the bones of priests that sacrificed themselves in order to keep a part of the curse hidden. Normally the sight of a bracelet wouldn't stop a person in their tracks and have them cower in fear. But that is exactly what this one did to us. It seals a part of me that is monstrous and is the second part of my curse. Shaking away the feeling of foreboding that surrounded me we shifted a bit and turned my attention to the rest of our body.

The only skin showing below the neck was our hands, due to the fact that I am ashamed of the scars that litter it. Being abused for the majority of my life doesn't really encourage me to walk around in a summer dress with confidence. Being reminded of my past we lifted up the back of my shirt to reveal the "brand" my parents put on me. The "brand" is a rather large yet odd tattoo. The tattoo consisted mostly of an assortment of curious symbols incased in a circle. When I was seven my parents had it imprinted so that I could be found if I ever escaped. But so far they have yet to find me.

Growling at the thought of my parents I turned away from the girl in the mirror grabbed my keys and left.

As the door shut I was surprised to see the amount of people that were out and about at this hour. Do these people ever sleep? Turning down the street I realized that I had no idea where the school was. I sighed at my seemingly never ending stupidity and looked around for some kids my age. After a bit of searching I spotted three teens across the street wearing uniforms. Knowing that my school had uniforms I fallowed.

There was a girl that was short compared to the boys with brown hair and a smile that seemed contagious, a boy with oddly colored purple hair who carried himself almost royally, and another boy. The second boy had hair that was super orange and gorgeous red eyes that seemed almost unreal. The girl was talking to the purple haired boy who was replying politely while the red eyed boy seemed to be in his own world. After fallowing them for a few minutes I started to get bored and worried that they might not go to my school. So after gathering my courage, which took me five minutes, I approached them.

As I started to get closer the red eyed boy opened his eyes and watched me. I soon caught up to them and the girl turned and looked at me. I took a quick breath to gather up the rest of my courage and spoke.

"Excuse me, I'm new around here and I was wondering if you go to Kaibara High School because I'm kind of lost." I admitted smiling sheepishly.

"Hi, my name is Tohru Honda and we go to Kaibara" the girl responded, "Would you like to come with us?" At this news I breathed a sigh of relief and laughed a bit.

"Thanks Tohru that would be very helpful and my names Raelyn."

"Raelyn… Okay, this is Yuki Sohma" Tohru said gesturing to the purple haired boy who looked at me and gave a small smile, "and this is Kyo Sohma." The boy with the gorgeous eyes looked at me and seemed surprised at the smile I gave him. Yuki looked quickly at his watch and said that we should get going so we started walking again. Tohru soon started bombarding me with questions.

We talked for short time till we came to the school. It was huge. I stopped terrified at the size of it and how crowded it was. Well this is going to be a challenge. Remember running into boys not a good idea. Well this is going to be so easy I thought sarcastically. Why must these things always be so hard? The boys continued walking but Tohru turned and stopped walking when she saw my face.

"Raelyn, what's the matter?" She asked looking worried. Shaking my head I smiled at her and said,

"Nothing, I just didn't think that it was going to be this big." She giggled and we walked into the school.

* * *

To those reading my story for the first time: I forgot to mention long ago that this story starts after the end of the anime. Because Raelyn's influence doesn't really work with the manga. (speaking of which I cried at the end of the last chapter) Hope you all enjoy it and those who have been reading from the beginning I apologize greatly for dragging this on for so long and not updating.


	2. Uniforms

Chapter 2

Uniforms and Falling

~~~~Twenty Minutes Later~~~ Raelyn's (pov) ~~~~

I got my schedule, my locker, and I was going to get my uniform. Tohru had left earlier to see her friends so again I was alone. I absolutely hate being alone. It's even worse than having to wear makeup and other girly stuff, but almost all of my life I have been alone so I'm used to it though I still hate it. I was kind of spacing so I didn't notice Kyo walking toward me, so I ran into him. As we touched everything changed.

**Kyo toppled to the ground and I fell beside him, my thoughts mixing with his. ~What the Hell?! Wait a minute why didn't I become a cat? ~ Kyo thought as he sat up. Slowly I looked and felt myself sit up with a confused look on my face. Luckily my hat was still on so my hair was still covered. I could feel Kyo's temper starting to rise. ~That's the girl from earlier. Why wasn't she looking where she was going! Stupid girl, she's acting a lot like that damn Yuki. ~ The short connection that we had started to break and before it was gone he mumbled something about being stupid.**

The connecting was completely gone as I stood and offered my hand to Kyo. As he stood I gave him an apologetic smile and started to walk away. I wonder why I didn't transform. Maybe reading his thoughts canceled out my transforming. I don't know but I really need to be more careful. No one can find out about me and THEY can't find me.

"Wait!" Kyo yelled interrupting my thoughts/self scolding. Turning around still slightly confused I watched him walk closer.

"So… what do you want?"

"You run into me without saying anything and just walk away. What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry Kyo." I whispered ashamed as I disappeared down the hall, leaving him there to stare down the hallway. Quickly I went to the uniform place.

~~Kyo's (pov) ~~

Yuki and I quickly left the girls the second we got to school; me just to escape and Yuki who cares where that damn rat went. I ended up on the roof to watch the sun before school started because I needed to think. After a bit I jumped off the roof and walked to class. On my way I saw Raelyn walking rather sadly down the hall.

I ignored her until she ran flat into me and we toppled to the ground. What the Hell?! Wait a minute why didn't I become a cat? Sitting up I stared at her. She had a rather vacant confused look on. I guess she doesn't even realize she ran into me. Why wasn't she looking where she was going! Stupid girl,she's acting a lot like that damn Yuki. But unlike him she may be stupid but she's cute. Wait what the hell am I thinking? Suddenly she was standing and offering her hand to me. I took it and stood. I was about to say something when she turns and starts to walk away. Annoyed I yelled for her to wait and catch up to her.

"You run into me without saying anything and just walk away. What's wrong with you?" I hissed at her trying to control my temper. She just looks to the floor and whispers,

"Sorry Kyo." before running off down the hall. Steaming I punch the wall leaving an indent. Damn girl.

~~Raelyn's (pov) ~~~

When I got to the uniform place my eyes widened slightly at the outfit they expected me to wear. It was the same one Tohru wears but it was a skirt! I hate skirts. They are a way that men get to show their superiority and so are high heels. It took all my power not to rip it up right there. It took me a minute to calm down and slowly approach the desk. A rather large woman sitting there looked up at me with an annoyed look and asked

"Is there a problem?"

"Hi, and there is a problem. I talked to the principle and he said that I was going to have a slightly different uniform." I lied. Slowly she stood and gestured for me to come with her. Fallowing her we arrived in a room filled with uniforms.

"Okay, you can pick what you want but you should hurry classes start in ten minutes." Without another word she left. As she turned I stuck my tongue out at her. Sure it was childish but it made me feel oddly happy.

I picked the girl's top, dark blue guy's pants, a blue hat (it's just like mine), and a white sash that I wrapped around my waist. After changing I hurried to class. Luckily the teacher was standing in the hall. She looked up as I approached and asked if I was the new student. I nodded letting my shyness get the better of me.

We entered the room as the bell rang. Silently I sighed happy I wasn't late. The teacher grabbed a meter stick and banged it on the desk. Everyone jumped and went to their seats. Once everyone had settled the teacher motioned for me to come up. As I stood all eyes turned to me and I was now shy, again. The teacher also stood and said,

"Everyone we have a new student. So if you would like to ask any questions this is the time." A couple hands shot up and the teacher gestured toward them.

"What's your name?"

"Raelyn Tentana."

"What's up with your uniform?"

"Well, I don't like skirts and the principle said I could pick my outfit."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No and I don't plan on having one."

"What do you think of Prince Yuki?" An obvious Fan Girl asked looking towards the purple haired boy I had met this morning. He seemed rather embarrassed and annoyed that she asked the question. Laughing lightly in my head I turned back to the girl.

"Unfortunately I haven't met Yuki formally so I won't be able to answer your question truthfully." After answering many similar questions the teacher gave me a seat and started to teach. I nearly fell asleep but time passed and lunch finally came.


	3. Trees, Secrets, and Tears

Chapter 3

Trees, Secrets, and Tears

As everyone exited the classroom I realized that Kyo and Tohru were also in my class along with Yuki. But I really didn't want Kyo to see me so I quickly slipped out of the room. I also wanted to be alone, for once, so I found a tree. After putting my bag over my shoulders I climbed into the tree and ate my lunch there. Once I finished lunch I still had time so I took out my IPod.

As Me Against the World by Simple Plan played I watched the kids. Everyone seemed happy and normal from my perch. All of them sitting with their friends without a care in the world, but it's all just an illusion.

Each one of them has their own secret. Some of them have large secrets like mine that no one can ever find out about where others have small ones. But I have never met anyone who has a secret like mine. So no one understands what it's like. No one even cares about a cursed thing.

My parents didn't and they told me to my face. They said that no one would ever care. Tarn made sure that I wasn't able to learn what it's like to be cared for because he has my parents on a string and he isolated me. Now I see these kids having what I escaped my parents and Tarn just to be able to experience. Maybe it was just a lost cause. I can never be like them. Thanks to my curse.

Getting angry I punched the tree making the bark break. Tears started to fall. No one, no one, I'm all alone and that's all I'll ever be. Shaking with sobs I leaned up against the tree. My hat fell and my cursed hair curled around my face. It looked like blood. The color was taunting and making me feel even worse. I could feel some ones gaze on me but I didn't care I just wanted to die. After a time the tears stopped and the "go to class" bell rang.

Carefully I climbed down the tree and jumped off the lowest branch to the ground. After grabbing my hat, stuffing my hair into it, and wiping away the tears, I set off for class.

~~~Momiji's (pov) ~~~

Haru and I were sitting on the roof eating our lunches when Tohru, Yuki, and a very angry Kyo came up the stairs.

"Yay," I yelled as I ran up to Tohru, "Tohru are you going to eat lunch with us?" She gave a huge smile and said,

"Of course Momiji I'll eat lunch with you." I smiled brightly and dragged her over to the food. After a bit I finished my food and I was bored. So after putting a cherry lollypop in my mouth I started to watch all the kids eating lunch. They all looked so normal. A couple kids were a game and others were sleeping.

Then I saw a girl sitting in a tree. She kept looking at the kids like I was. The tree was too far away so I couldn't see her face, but I understood her longing. Well I guess unlike her I can never be accepted so she's lucky. Or so I thought. She didn't move for a long time until suddenly she punched the tree. Tears started to fall from her face.

Startled I left the wall and ran over to the group. Grabbing Haru's hand I tried to drag him to the wall. Haru looked down at me slightly annoyed and asked,

"Momiji, what are you doing?" Now everyone was looking at me.

"I was looking at all the kids down there and I saw this girl in a tree. She got all angry and punched the tree. Now she's crying and I don't know who she is. So I wanted to see if you did." I said superfast. They must not have understood what I said because as they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Come on." They fallowed as I pointed to the tree. The girl's hat had fallen of and her hair was covering her face. It was a bright almost unreal red. But the second I saw her hair I realized that it was cursed hair just like Haru's or Kyo's because that color couldn't be a dye. Everyone was now watching and Tohru whispered,

"That's Raelyn."

"Who?"

"She's the new girl. Kyo, Yuki, and I walked her to school today. She's also in our class. I wonder what's wrong."

"Haru?" I asked.

"What?"

"She has some type of curse doesn't she?" They all looked at me funnily.

"I mean look at her hair it's a weird color just like Kyo's and Haru's and she was watching everyone like we do. She looks so sad and distant just like we feel." No one said anything and we watched the girl cry. The bell rang and we jumped. Raelyn also jumped but she jumped out of the tree with unnatural grace and walked away.

"Momiji, I think you may be right." Kyo whispered as he walked away.


	4. Haru's Could Be Twin

Chapter 4

Haru's Could Be Twin

~~~Raelyn's (pov) ~~~

I of course I got lost on my way back to class and had to ask for help. Soon after asking for help a kid called out to me.

"Hey you" as I turned he called again, "Yes you, Raelyn Tentana of class 2-D. Could you please explain your outfit choice?" Confused I looked down at what I was wearing and found that there was nothing wrong with it.

"What are you talking about? You are going to make me late and who are you?"

"This is beyond outrageous and though your teachers may allow this behavior I will not! For I am, Makoto Takei, also known as the school's Student Council President and the Captain of the Campus Defense Force! So I cannot allow a girl wear the boy's uniform. Hats are also not allowed and finally I cannot allow those contacts. They are completely unreal."

_What an idiot can't he realize that I don't wear contacts and what's so wrong with me wearing a different uniform that also has a hat? Besides my hair would just scare people and this fool is going to make me late as I just said._

"Excuse me but I'm keeping my hat. My eyes are naturally this color and I refuse to wear a skirt."

"I simply cannot believe that. This is an outrage do you have no pride in being a woman. You had better change your ways and your clothes before this incident becomes a ruin of your life!" He by this time started to yell and I started to get pissed.

"Shut up. Quit shouting, you bastard. What's your problem, you're acting like you're god. You know what, what I wear doesn't change who I am. If my eye color was different it wouldn't mean I'm normal or like you. So you know what your advice sucks and maybe it would be better if you got the hell away from me. Also I'm keeping the freaking hat. Finally you know what this is my natural eye color and I'm not going to wear a skirt! I'm not one of those Barbie dolls that will wear whatever you tell them to. Unlike them I'd rather not wear something I can be raped in. So what the hell are you going to do about it?" Now I was yelling and it was starting to become a scene.

Kids were starting to crowd to see what the commotion was and luckily no teachers had appeared… yet.

"It's dress code and if you don't abide by it I'll get you kicked out of the school. Also you have no proof that is your natural eye color!" As he said this I gave an evil smirk.

"Tell you what if I give you proof that this is my eye color will you leave me the Hell alone?" He nodded rather slowly and my smirk grew wider. Grabbing the front of his uniform I dragged him into the girl's bathroom.

After a few minutes we emerged. I had learned when I was living on the streets how to do damage without leaving a mark. So the "President" now looked like he had seen a ghost and he was trying to keep from passing out from the pain. I was still smirking and I had a look of absolute satisfaction was on my face. His helpers came over and checked on him as I started to walk away.

"Oh and Mr. President," I called over my shoulder, "You need to learn that if you mess with people who actually know what there what they're doing your going to get hurt. Also acting like a know-it-all-ass is going to get you in trouble. Finally if you mess with me again you won't be able to walk out like you did."

Still seething with anger I walked slowly away. The crowd looked confused and terrified as I past. Why? Why, do they always have to mess with me? It's not my fault that I'm the way that I am. It's not my fault. This school is another reason my life is getting worse. Knowing I had to escape I picked up my pace and started to run.

My hat fell as I ran and my hair flowed behind me. But I didn't care my goal was just to get out. Everyone stared at me as I ran past for two reasons. I was running in the school and my cursed hair. Soon I was free and the school was far behind me.

~~~Kyo's (pov) ~~~

I was the first to leave the roof and for some reason I couldn't get that girl out of my mind. Momiji maybe right but it's hard to tell and I can't just go up to her to ask if she's cursed. A commotion sounded not too far away from me so I went to check it out. The stupid student president was arguing with someone.

It was a rerun of what had happened when Momiji and Haru came. The closer I got I realized that it was Raelyn. She seemed to be having a hard time today.

They were arguing about her eyes, her hat, and her uniform. Both of them seemed pissed. The stupid president asked for proof about her eye color. Raelyn got the look that Haru gets when he's black and has an idea. Raelyn grabbed the guy's shirt and dragged him into the bathroom. Wow, Haru and Raelyn could be twins. They both know how to deal with this guy. After awhile they walked out.

The President was fighting not to pass out and Raelyn looked evilly happy. She left after threatening him and I fallowed to see where she was going. Once she turned the corner she started running. Her hat fell and her hair flew out behind her. Stopping I picked up the fallen hat and watched her run from the school as people stared. Poor yet stupid girl, I bet she thinks she's all alone. As she disappeared I walked back to class hat in hand.


	5. Archery and a Sign

Chapter 5

Archery and a Sign

~~~Raelyn's (pov) ~~~

I wondered around the town rather aimlessly just trying to calm down. After awhile I found a dojo. Cautiously I entered the building. It was a good sized place that seemed to focus on martial arts. It seemed empty so I walked around looking for one of the teachers.

Majority of the trees toward the back had padding around and some had little holes in them. At the sight of these holes I got excited because I knew exactly what had created them. The sound of footsteps made me turn. A rather tall man with black hair and grey eyes walked toward me. I bowed my head in respect as he spoke.

"Are you here to wait for a lesson?" I slowly shook my head and said,

"No, I was actually wondering if you had any archery classes."

"Actually we are going to be starting some soon but we have a slight problem."

"Oh, what's the problem?"

"You see we can't seem to find anyone to teach the class." I nodded and realized how rude I was being.

"I'm sorry; I forgot my name is Raelyn." I apologized as I bowed. He laughed and smiled down at me.

"It's alright. I'm Kazuma Sohma and I'm the owner of this dojo."

"Really? Does that mean you know Kyo and Yuki?"

"Yes, I'm their martial arts teacher."

"Wow, I would never have thought that. Can I ask a question?"

"Hai?"

"Would you mind if I could teach that class?" He looked at me kind of like I was crazy but he soon recovered and motioned for me to fallow.

"Let's see what you can do." He said as he handed me a bow. I nodded and started to practice.

~~~~Four Hours Later~~~~

Soon after showing Kazuma what I could do he said that I could have the job. I spent the rest of the time just practicing. He watched for a bit and then returned to the dojo. The sound of laughter brought me out of my practice. Kids walked into the inner dojo for their after school lessons. By this time I had already changed into some more comfortable clothes and had my cursed hair in a pony tail since I lost my hat. Kazuma told me earlier that I could watch his lessons if I wanted so it was nice to watch.

Much to my surprise Kyo showed up. He looked extremely happy to be there. From my observations so far I found that Kyo is hot headed no mistaking it. The look he gets some times is like he just wants to fight no questions asked. He also looked so angry at school and was always on his guard but everyone's like that sometimes. Most likely it's because of something that happened in his past.

The class I watched was an advanced class so it was interesting to see how they moved with such precision. I have no martial arts training but I learned the basics on how to protect myself on the streets. I'm one of the people that you don't want to fight because I would rather die than give up when my life is on the line. The students were mostly in their late twenties and there were a couple teens mixed in. But no matter how hard I tried I kept focusing on Kyo. He looked like an orange haired demon as he fought and his eyes added to the affect. It was kind of hypnotizing and rather hot.

When they were taking a break I went back to my bow. Kazuma had been really nice and he had someone carve my name in a rather large bow. Taking my bow I got into my stance. I could feel my body go into its position as I took out an arrow. Everything worked like clockwork and soon all the arrows were buried in the target.

Slowly I approached the target, shocked. Nine of the arrows had formed a perfect outer ring, four of the arrows created an inner ring, and there was a single one in the middle. I had seen something like this before so I started to panic.

Sometimes when I shoot I get these arrangements of arrows that signal something that will happen. Most of them are little ones that I don't notice. But once in a while I get one that changes my life completely. The last one was before I ran away. That time it was a large group clumped in the middle with a single arrow on the very edge of the target. I didn't know what it meant at first but I found out that it had been a sign that I needed to leave. Now this one I can't understand.

I stood there for a long time trying to figure it out and worriedly Kazuma came over and put a hand on my shoulder. I started and looked at him fear written clearly on my face. He asked what was wrong and all I could do was point at the target. Not understanding what it meant he just looked at it. One of the students came over and Kazuma walked back to the dojo.

Leaving me there…alone.


	6. Night

Chapter 6

Night

Slowly I tried to shake off the feeling of dread that surrounded me but I couldn't. So I picked up the arrows that weren't it the tree and went to another target. After gathering myself I let my emotions take control as I shot. Once I gained control and finished I heard clapping. I turned and saw some of the martial arts students, Kazuma, Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and some other kids standing there clapping for me. Confused I looked at the target and realized that I had every one of the ten arrows in the bull's-eye and I had split three of them. Turning back I smiled sheepishly and bowed. Kazuma excused his class and walked over to me.

"That was great. Now I was wondering what you were scared about earlier."

"Thank you. About earlier the arrows are arranged in such a weird formation and they are so far in. It startled me and I was panicking. But I think I've gotten over it." He laughed and said,

"I'm glad you're alright. Now I was wondering who your teacher was because you're very good for someone your' age." I blushed sheepishly and looked down distractedly, remembering my teacher.

"My teacher…" I stammered unable to get it out.

"My teacher died when I was twelve due to a horrible accident." That I caused, I finished silently to myself.

"I'm so sorry. I have to leave the dojo now so if you come tomorrow we'll talk about your job."

"Alright, and thank you very much." I thanked nodding happily with a trace of sadness. As he walked away I went to gather my stuff. Taking out my camera I took maybe twenty shots of the odd formation before trying to pull them out.

Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, a boy dressed like a girl, and a boy with black and white hair walked over to the targets. As I struggled to just get one out Tohru waved so I stopped my pathetic attempt and waved back.

"Hey, you guys." I called. Tohru introduced me to Momiji, blond haired boy, and Haru, the white and black haired boy. Momiji was so adorable. He maybe small for our age (Haru, Momiji, and Raelyn are all 15) but he seemed to make up for it with his happy-go-lucky attitude. He seemed full of energy and ready to make the whole world smile as he bounced up and down randomly.

Haru looked like a rather calm rebel. He also seemed like one of those people who would endure a lot of prodding before getting angry but once snapped they are uncontrollable. He has a thing for Yuki I could tell by the way he looked at him. After looking over the new boys my curiosity got the best of me and I asked,

"What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"You see I just finished work and we all came over here to pick up Kyo, but we didn't expect to see you here." Tohru explained. Slowly I remembered what happened today and I leaned on the tree for support. My head sank slowly and in almost a whisper I asked,

"Tohru, did I miss anything important today?" She looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" Before I could answer Kyo spoke up.

"Nah, you didn't miss anything. Oh, also here's your hat." Everyone else seemed confused but I look at Kyo and nodded. He threw the hat towards me as I let down my pony tail. My bright red hair curled around my shoulders. They all seemed entranced by the color but I ignored them, grateful they didn't ask any questions. Flipping and twisting my hair in a complicated way I stuffed it all into my hat so that none of it was showing.

"Thanks Kyo." I said and he just looked at me.

"Also, how long have you been training?" He seemed shocked that I was even wondering.

"Since I was a little kid."

"Wow. I was watching your practice and you're really good." I must have inflated his ego a little too much because he turned to Yuki and yelled,

"See someday I will beat you! You stupid Rat!" Me, well I'm totally confused but I just went with it. They started arguing and Tohru was desperately trying to get them to stop; while Haru was just staring and Momiji was eating a lollipop. Realizing that I hadn't really tried to get the arrows out I turned and started to struggle again. Kyo and Yuki stopped fighting just long enough to watch my pathetic attempts.

"Miss Raelyn." Yuki called.

"Hai?" I answered not looking away.

"Would you like some help?"

"That would be great and if you could would you please just call me Raelyn." Haru, Kyo, and Yuki walked over.

As I stepped back they all tried to pull one out. It was rather funny to watch them struggle and in the end none of them could get one out. After they gave up and looked at me incredulously.

"What?"

"How did you get them buried that far?"

"To tell you the truth I have no idea. I guess we're just going to have to leave them here. Besides it's getting dark." The sun was already starting to set and the ground was covered with shadows. After saying my goodbyes and gathering my stuff I headed to the store.

I needed some things like food _and a new alarm clock_. Once I was done shopping I headed home in the dark; everything seemed so peaceful and yet menacing. The shadows seemed to move as I walked by. By now I was scaring myself as horrifying images raced through my imagination. Rustling sounded in a nearby bush as my wolf ears popped up with fright. My senses instantly sharpened as I turned my attention to the bush.

Smelling the air I realized that it was just a squirrel. I hung my head embarrassed that I was afraid of a squirrel. Still embarrassed I continued on home. Arriving to a silent home never is fun and tonight it was almost unbearable. After putting my stuff away _and setting my new alarm clock _I got ready to sleep. As I lied down I thought about my new and my first friends, but for some reason I couldn't sleep.

Sighing I crossed to my window, opened it, and climbed out it onto the roof. The moon's almost full I mused as I sat down. It was almost hypnotizing; the moon I mean it's a white orb in the sky that's surrounded by glitter. Though the stars are much prettier than glitter there are just so many of them. They seem to go on forever never stopping just going on.

I'm so small compared to them and the worlds they hold. But I don't think anyone knows the pain, suffering, heartache, hopelessness, fright, and anguish I've felt. So for the second time in two years I cried. The tears continued to stream down my face as I cried myself to sleep. Around midnight I woke still on the roof. Recalling why I was still up here I gave an anguished howl and climbed into bed.


	7. Fan Girls

Chapter 7

Second Day of School + Fan Girls = Bad Day

_**Pain, without love pain, can't get enough pain; I like it rough 'because I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…**_

(Pain by Three Days Grace)

My "new" alarm sang as I woke. My head felt like someone had taken a hammer to it and the music wasn't helping. Dragging myself from bed I grabbed the newest damn alarm clock and threw it out the window. It was oddly satisfying to see the clock break into millions of little pieces on the side walk. Luckily no one was up yet, yet again neither was the sun, so I didn't hurt anyone.

Realizing that I was cold I hurried into the shower. It took me too long to get ready so I had to run to school with my hat on securely. I started to dodge people as I ran through the crowds so it was like a dance. Racing into school I continued the dance trying not to bump anyone and transform. The bell sounded just as I sat down. Her ruler slammed on the desk as the teacher started the lesson. Luckily the teacher hadn't realized I wasn't in the last half of class yesterday so I was safe for now.

Class seemed to getting even more boring by the minute. We were supposed to be learning about frogs but no one seemed to be paying attention. I mean why would anyone be paying attention? Frogs are frogs and that's really all we need to know. I was sitting in a seat by the window behind and to the left of Tohru and Kyo; while Yuki was sitting in the middle front. They seemed bored too. Yuki was trying to look like a model student but he was failing horribly and Kyo was staring out the window most likely hoping he could escape.

While Tohru was singing silently to herself while writing a grocery list. I returned to my dosing when a realization hit me. What did Kyo mean when he thought/said why didn't I change into a cat, yesterday? Maybe he's crazy or maybe it has something to do with the nicknames from yesterday. Cat and Rat that's what they called each other. Could they actually mean something? Maybe I should do some digging…

Everyone's heads snapped up as the Lunch bell finally rang releasing us from are prison for a bit. Grabbing my books I left and went to my locker. With my lunch in hand I went to my tree feeling a little forlorn. This time I sat on the ground leaning up against the tree. I must have zoned out because when I looked up I saw a rather happy blond was running over to me. I blinked rapidly a couple times to see if I was imagining this. But no Momiji was running over to me with a huge smile.

"Raelyn!" He called.

"Hai?!" I called back cocking my head over to one side.

"What are you doing sitting here all alone? You should come eat lunch with me." Surprised and secretly happy at the turn of events all I could do was nod. Gathering my stuff I fallowed Momiji as he happily talked randomly.

We ended up on the roof with the rest of the Sohmas and Tohru. She seemed super happy that I was here. Though I don't know why anyone would be happy to see me. Lunch was fine well that was until I met THEM. We were heading to class when the Sohmas had to talk. They headed into an empty class room so Tohru and I waited outside. We were waiting when some of Yuki's Fan girls thought it would be fun to harass Tohru. A short blond haired girl approached us with two other girls.

"Well Tohru it looks like the Prince has ditched you again." She laughed evilly.

"Yah, maybe you're not pretty enough for him." The second one laughed as well.

"Your right." The third one agreed.

"I mean he left her here with the freaky new girl. Just look at her. She isn't wearing the right clothes, her hair is hidden in a hideous hat, and who is she trying to impress with her fake eye color." The now hideous blond cackled. I had been silently observing the girls as they ranted but the last comment brought me into the conversation.

"Excuse me, but who the Hell are you girls?" I asked as politely as I could with a bit of anger.

"We are members of the Prince Yuki Fan Club."

"He has a fan club?"

"Yes, and we are very devoted. So you know what you and Tohru should just back off."

"What if we don't want to?"

"Well than you will see what we can truly do, you bitch." I was about to freak out very quickly so I grabbed Tohru's hand and walked away. The Fan Girls were furious that I ignored them like that so they fallowed. Unfortunately I still didn't know my way around the school so we came to a dead end. We tried to turn back around but our path was blocked by the obsessed freaky Fan Girls.

"It looks like we have cornered you. So we will give you one more warning. Stay away from Prince Yuki!" The leader called. Well I then felt myself snap. Letting go of Tohru's hand I approached the Fan Girls.

"Tell you what I don't give a damn about your warnings. If Tohru wants to stay friends with him you're not going to change that. Got it and I just met him so why are you on my case? You all pretty pathetic so you had better leave us alone for a while or you are going to get hurt. Understand?" They all nodded quickly, clearly scared. Getting annoyed at how pathetic they truly were I shoved the blond, hard. It had a domino effect because the blond hit the red head, the red head hit the blue haired, and they all tumbled to the floor.

Grabbing Tohru's hand we went past the fallen Fan Girls and hurried back to the place where we were earlier. The Sohma's were now standing there looking anxious. When they saw us they seemed relived, but worried and slightly scared at my furry. Not saying a word I let go of Tohru and stomped to class trying not to take my furry out on someone. I found my way to the class and collapsed in my seat, drained.

~~Tohru's (pov) ~~

It was scary. Raelyn and I were waiting for the boys when Yuki's Fan Girls showed up. They won't leave me alone since I've gotten so close to Yuki and just imagine what they would do if they found out I live with him. Minami, Miyo, and Miy approached us.

"Well Tohru it looks like the Prince has ditched you again." Minami laughed.

"Yah, maybe you're not pretty enough for him." Miyo laughed as well.

"Your right." Miy agreed.

"I mean he left her here with the freaky new girl. Just look at her. She isn't wearing the right clothes, her hair is hidden in a hideous hat, and who is she trying to impress with her fake eye color." I could tell that the whole time Minami was talking about Raelyn she was trying not to get too angry. But she failed.

"Excuse me, but who the Hell you girls?"

"We are the Prince Yuki Fan Club."

"He has a fan club?"

"Yes, and we are very devoted so you and Tohru should back off."

"What if we don't want to?"

"Well than you will see what we can truly do, you bitch." I gasped at how mean and rude the fan girls were being. Raelyn looked like she was going to pop she was so angry. But instead of the outburst I expected she simply grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall. The Fan Girls didn't like being ignored so they fallowed. Clearly Raelyn had no idea where she was going because we ended up in a dead end in the Music Hall. We turned around to go back but the Fan Girls chose to block are way.

"It looks like we have cornered you. So we will give you one more warning. Stay away from Prince Yuki!" Minami called. Well then it looked like Raelyn lost all self control. She let go of my hand and approached Minami, Miyo, and Miy.

"Tell you what I don't give a damn about your warnings. If Tohru wants to stay friends with him you're not going to change that. Got it and I just met him so why are you on my case? You all pretty pathetic so you had better leave us alone for a while or you are going to get hurt. Understand?" Raelyn hissed letting out as much anger as she could without attacking them.

They all nodded quickly, clearly scared. I was scared too. Who could have though that she had a temper like Kyo's that she could control like Yuki controls his. But she must have lost control a bit because she pushed Minami into the other girls and they fell to the floor. Raelyn then grabbed my hand again and we went back to the boys. Today seemed like it would be full of surprises. Hopefully Haru won't go black today that would be horrible.

The guys were standing where we were earlier. They seemed worried but once they saw us they were relived but slightly scared at Raelyn's rage. We approached them and without a word Raelyn took off down the hall towards are class room. Now they were just confused and I giggled at their expressions.

"Hey, Tohru where did you guys go?" Momiji asked worried.

"Oh, well we ran into Yuki's Fan Girls and they wouldn't leave us alone. So we walked around for a bit but they found us again."

"Then what happened?" Momiji asked truly interested by the story. While Yuki listened anxiously to make sure that his Fan Girls didn't do anything to us.

"Well they told us to leave Yuki alone but Raelyn didn't like that idea so she yelled at them. I thought she was going to hurt them. So it was kind of scary and the girls were terrified. And before we left them she shoved them all to the floor. We then came here and that's all that happened." They all seemed slightly confused and Kyo was the first one to recover.

"Well she's on a roll." He muttered mostly to himself.

"Huh?"

"Yesterday that ass of a Student President was causing trouble again. Raelyn was arguing with him and I swear she could be Haru's twin. She dragged him into the bathroom and I think she beat him up. When they came out the President looked like he was going to pass out and Raelyn looked Black Haru happy. It was a sight and he got what he deserved." Kyo told us sounding almost proud of her. Haru seemed confused and slightly sad that she was like him.

"Kyo, what did she mean when she asked if she missed anything yesterday?" I asked greatly confused. Kyo's small smile faded and he was silent. An uneasy silence settled over the group. The bell to go to class rang and we all jumped.

"I'm going to be late!" I yelled as we tore off to our classes, completely forgetting our conversation.


	8. Sohma Time

Chapter 8

Sohma Time

~~Raelyn's (pov) ~~

It took me the rest of class to calm down from the Fan Girl incident. But it was worth it once the bell rang to go home. I motioned for Tohru to fallow me and as she nodded I grabbed my stuff I tore out of class. After putting my stuff away in my locker and getting my bag I found Tohru again. Grabbing her hand we ran out of the school leaving the Sohma's behind. Once we got to a park I let go of her hand and spun in a circle yelling,

"I'm Free!" Tohru laughed at my craziness and joined in.

Who knows how long we spun, laughed, yelled, and fell for. The Sohma's appeared and only Momiji joined in but I was happy. The happiest I had ever been in my whole life and nothing was going to ruin it. But it surprised me greatly when Tohru asked if I wanted to come over. I had never been over to someone else's home before so I was nervous. Cautiously I nodded and her smile grew.

"Come on." She said pulling me along a dirt road. The Sohma's fallowed behind.

"Tohru, who do you live with?"

"Well I live with Kyo and Yuki."

"You live with them! But their guys! What about parental supervision?"

"Oh, they have an older cousin that lives there too."

"So you live in a house with just guys!" She nodded rather happily not noticing my worry.

"Tohru, where are your parents?" I asked softly not wanting to be rude.

"Well my dad died when I was little and my mom was in a car accident not too long ago. But don't worry I like it here and they need me."

"I'm sorry about your parents but I think your right the Sohma's do need your help a lot." We both laughed lightly at this. Turning back I watched the interactions going on between the young Sohma's fallowing us. Kyo and Yuki were arguing loudly behind us while Haru and Momiji were just talking.

For the remainder of the walk I let myself get captured by my thoughts. Tohru's a mom to these boys though they don't realize it. She would be the perfect house wife though her klutziness just shows that she's still a young girl living in a house of guys. She's so cheery and always has a smile though her past is sad. Just like mine. I let out a soft sigh at these thoughts. The walk was beautiful and the fact that it was so far from the city made it even better. We soon came to a hill and in the clearing at the bottom was a beautiful Japanese style home.

When I saw it I am embarrassed to say I gasped. I then got an idea.

"Momiji, Will you come here!?" I called over my shoulder. He happily ran over to me.

"You want to have a race?" He nodded happily.

"Okay it's the first one down the hill and to touch the porch."

"You're on!" he yelled happily.

"What's going on Miss Raelyn?"

"Yuki, I told you no formalities please and well, Momiji and I are going to have a race." He nodded unsure of why we were even going to do this. Yuki seems like one of the shyer and rather timid teens. Kind of like me at times. He also doesn't seem to like to be in situations with a lot of people. Gardens and reading seem to be more of his type of things but I'm not sure. We got ready as Yuki started the countdown.

"3…2…1…Go!" We shot of down the hill. We were evenly matched but then the scenery that I thought was beautiful before decided to turn on me. Maybe 3/4ths down the hill I tripped. Time seemed to slow as I fell and gave a small shriek. Curling into a tight ball I hit the ground and continued to roll down the hill. I think I hit every tree on the way down because when I collapsed at the bottom I felt like someone had hit me with a bat repeatedly… again.

"Raelyn, Are you okay?!" Momiji called as he came over to me. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Haru were running down the hill so if they called anything I couldn't hear it.

Slowly I stood trying to get my footing. Momiji put a hand on my shoulder to steady me. Fright and worry clouded his eyes as he helped me. But truthfully I didn't need because my body is used to pain like this though I wouldn't tell them that. Kyo was the first one down the hill and I surprised to see that he was worried. As he asked if I was okay I nodded giving him an affectionate smile that he shyly returned. After being fully checked over by Tohru (I swear she was acting like a mom), being calmly checked by Yuki, and helping Haru turn White due to the scare I gave him we finally entered the house.

I saw a man with slicked black hair in a robe was sitting at a table reading a newspaper and smoking. This must be their cousin I wonder what he's like. Unfortunately I was about to find out. He turned towards us and smiled broadly.

"Welcome home you three, Momiji, Haru, and who is this beautiful lady?" Now standing he grabbed my hand and placed a small kiss upon it as my face turned fifteen shades of red. I opened my mouth slightly to say something but I was unable to. Sensing my distress Tohru came to my rescue as she spoke up.

"Oh, hello Shigure! This is Raelyn she's new at our school. I invited her over. Is that okay?"

"That's perfectly fine, Tohru. It's nice of you to take this poor unfortunate bird under your wing in her time of need. But for now I will take over. So now my dear how about we go into the other room to get more acquainted?" He gave me a sly wink as the harsh glares of the boys, which had started when he grabbed my hand, increased. Kyo and Yuki seemed to grow fifty feet tall as Shigure shrunk to chibi size beneath their gaze. The room grew dark and horribly cold.

"If you lay one hand on her you will not live to see tomorrow." Kyo and Yuki threatened together. Tohru then started to panic as Momiji took off in search of snacks as Haru fallowed. Once everything turned back to normal Shigure announced that he was hungry and Tohru got up to prepare dinner. I sat with the rest calmly watching her walk away and as I did the feeling that I was being watched settled over me.

Looking around at the others I shrank back realizing that they were all watching me expectantly. I continued to stare at them blankly until Momiji popped saying, "Raelyn aren't you gonna go help Tohru?" A slight sweat drop appeared on my head at the very idea of me cooking.

"Momiji I don't think that would be such a good idea since I can't…" I trailed off as I saw the look he was giving me… the puppy dog look and damn he was good at it. I could feel me resistance slowly slipping away. I hesitated to answer and with a final glance at the boy my resistance shattered. A sigh escaped me as I stood and walked into the kitchen to help Tohru make dinner.

Though I think I made it worse. No, I know I made it worse since we had to evacuate the kitchen due to small fire. That I swear I didn't mean to cause but now I've been banned from the kitchen for ever more. Oh well that's what happens when I get sucked in by Momiji's puppy dog eyes. Tch. I tried to warn them but no.

~~Two weeks later ~~

Well the school thought that it would be a good idea for the kids to get involved in the community so here we are. My class has to make a booth that sells food for the local fair. Just great and we were assigned a booth that focuses on all natural foods! Well I can't help much because I can't cook to save my life as my friends have seen but not only that but they begged (they actually got on their knees and begged! They're so nice.) the teacher to not let me help out with the food.

Now the boys in my class seem to have something up their sleeves because they keep looking at me and giggling. Yes, the boys were giggling so now I'm totally scared. They also keep keeping me from any work and they are being pretty protective. Hopefully they aren't going to become Fan Boys because that would be super scary. Turns out it was something even worse.


	9. Festivals Suck!

Chapter 9

Festivals Suck!

~~Day of Festival~~ Sept. 21~~

This is actually pretty exciting. All of the work and artistry some people have put into their booths is amazing. But unfortunately I was unable to help at all on my classes. Stupid crazy boys in my class, (Other than Yuki and Kyo, they had no part in this) they kept making up stupid things for me to do. Like one time they said that they needed nails so I went to get them and it turns out they had a whole box already.

Well I found out what they were up to when our booth was being put up. Yuki and I were discussing the best booth contest when someone tapped my shoulder. Turning I saw it was two of the boys in my class.

"Hey, Raelyn! All of the boys pitched in to get something that will hopefully help our sales. And we were hoping that you would wear it for us. So it's kind of like a present!"

"Oh, of course I will what is it?" As they pulled it out I gasped, paled, and almost gagged at the sight of the outfit. It was a Pink Ruffled Dress. The top was a corset with black strings and long sleeves that left the shoulders bare. The bottom was a short ruffled skirt that had black string wrapped around it with a long ruffled train. It also came with a pink crown, a giant color blinding pink fuzzy feathery Shakespearian 18th century mask, and pink 6 inch hooker heels. I can't believe that I agreed to wear that. This is the end of everything and this will be so embarrassing. I hate pink, dresses, and heels why the hell can't they understand that!

Slowly I sank into a pool of despair and slid to the floor trying not to start screaming at the boys. Tohru seeing what was going on ran over, thanked the boys, took the DRESS, and led me to the bathroom.

~~Twenty minutes later ~~

For the first time in two years I experienced emotional hell. I had to wear the DRESS; everyone was going to see me in the DRESS, and to make matters worse the entire student body of Kaibara High found out so there all going to see. I'm going to die. It took Tohru ten minutes to persuade me to just come out of a stall and change. My hair had been let out and was now curling gracefully around my shoulders.

Luckily I had managed to hide any makeup in the vicinity when Tohru was trying to find one of the heels that I 'mistakenly' dropped in the far corner of the bathroom. But for now that seems to be my only victory today since I'm now looking at myself in the mirror realizing that I looked like a medieval hooker minus the makeup. Well if they want a hooker they got one. Still terrified but a bit more confident I walked out of the bathroom in my crown, feathery mask, hooker dress, and 6 inch hooker heels.

I was blinded by the light as I stepped out but I soon recovered and was greeted by a sea of high school boys and girls (and Shigure). I could feel my face grow hot as the area went silence and everyone stared. I swear majority of the boy's mouths hung open. In a split second half the student body had cameras out and the area was blinded by the flashes. Luckily I wasn't the only one.

After ten minutes a first year boy and a third boy joined me in the spotlight. The first year looked like someone had plucked him right out of candy land and the third year looked like every fan girls knight in shining armor. Then the ridiculous part came. The two boys and I had been standing up there for a half an hour when a third year girl approached us.

"You three are doing great," she cooed as she looked us all over like we were pieces of meat, "Now we are going to try something new, OK?" Since I had no choice but to fallow along I nodded.

"Great, this is what you have to do. Some of the kids wanted some action pictures so that's what we're going to give them."

"What kind of action shots?" the first year asked nervously.

"Oh, just simple ones like where we have a knight of shining armor saving a princess and a princess with a candy kid. Things like that and before we continue we're going to have a ten minute break so we can set up." I had paled at this knowing that I was going to have to be in almost all the pictures and I was going to be a princess in distress. Just great. After ditching the feathery mask o doom, my shoes, and the crown I gathered up my skirts and fled in the direction of my classes' booth.

As I hurried around the crowd I got a wide collection of weird looks. Ignoring them I increased my pace. Soon my booth was in view and as were my friends. I started to run up to the booth but I quickly realized that would be a bad idea since I kinda stood out. So I went around the back of the booth and "hid" in the bushes. I didn't have to wait very long before one of the people I was looking for past by. My timing was perfect as I pulled the older boy into my hide out. Yuki tensed and turned to confront me but one he recognized me he relaxed. Most likely he thought it was a girl from his crazy fan club or Kyo.

"What's going on Miss Raelyn?" he whispered confused.

"Yuki, you know that I am being forced to wear this hideous dress and have pictures taken of me?" I whispered pleadingly ignoring the formalities. He nodded still not understanding why I had dragged him in a bush.

"Well I need your help because I am not very fond of being their Barbie doll. What I'm trying to say is that I need a distraction so I can escape. Can you please help me?" I gave him my best puppy dog look (which I copied from Momiji) and I could see his resistance crumble. With a loud sigh he answered,

"How can I help?"

"Well here's the plan."

~~5 Minutes Later ~~

Unfortunately I had to return to the stage area. Lounging around I waited for my plan to come into action. The other two unwilling participants of this hell soon joined me knowing that their fates had also been pretty much sealed. A sigh escaped the third year beside me and I couldn't help but to grin. They both gave me odd looks since this wasn't a very favorable situation and I had been moping earlier but none the less I stood there grinning like an idiot to myself. This is going to be fun.

Turning slightly I focused my attention to the giant clock at the front of the school. The time was 29 minutes after 12. Perfect. Slowly the seconds ticked down.

27 seconds… today's sucked so far….

25… this dress is so going magically disappear when I get home…

21… I wonder what's for lunch…

18 … does my outfit really match…

13… the sun's too bright…

9… my ankles hurts…

5…this is taking too long…

4… is it just me or did time slowing down…

3… grrrr…

2… what the…

1 second… Yes! Just as the second hand hit 12 and the clock read 12:30 a chorus of screams filled the air. Triumphantly I watched the scene below me unfold. The screams were not of pain, nor horror, nor excitement, they were screams of astonishment. For beneath all of the 'lovely' spectator's feet the sprinklers, which had been turned off on this occasion, sprung to life whipping water around soaking everyone to the core.

Shouts and curses of the surprised crowd rang as they all fought to find shelter. A light chuckle escaped me as I silently thanked Yuki for arranging such an amusing distraction. This seems to be one of the perks when you have a friend who is the student council president.

After watching a bit longer I decided that it was time for me to make my escape. Giving a mock curtsy to the third and first year I turned quickly and fled from the stage; while silently plotting the easiest way to get rid of the dress. Maybe I should burn it…


	10. Time

Chapter 10

Time and a Long Drop

~~~4 Months later~~January 21th~~~

The time seems to have flown by. The Festival incident has been forgotten as has the cooking incident and they now let me enter a kitchen. Yay! *Enter sarcasm here*. Anyway my birthday past by and I'm now 17. Tohru the kind hearted soul she is found out about it and I had my first birthday party ever.

Also Tohru has become my first and very best friend. Shigure is so much fun to tease and I steal his cigarettes a lot. I have now found that he's a rather perverted writer that has a hard time being serious. So he is more of the big brother type than a guardian of three teens. Though still he's a fun, sing-song, obnoxious, and all around comfortable guy to be around. Kyo seems to calm down around me and Yuki seems much more of a normal person when he's not at school. Momiji is now like my little brother and Haru is a really sweet and understanding guy with a black side.

The Prince Yuki fan club won't leave me alone now and I actually had to punch one of the girls in the face to get them to leave me alone. I got a week of detention for that but it was worth it and now Yuki has been staying close to me at school. I still live alone which is annoying but it's worth it because sleeping over at the Sohma's is always a treat.

After school I teach archery at the dojo and it's a lot of fun. Also I get paid which is always nice. Kyo has been teaching me how to defend myself because he says I'm so clueless. Personally I hope the real reason is that he just doesn't want me to get hurt. Also my crush on him has grown and I'm so doomed because of it.

I'm on my 60th alarm clock but I'm not sure it could be more. I've killed so many "innocent" alarm clocks it should be called The Great Alarm Clock Massacre. Someone *cough*Momiji*cough* hid my hats so now I have to deal with all the staring. I swear I saw my parents around town a couple times but I'm not sure. I hope to god that they never find me. We've all hit a few bumps lately but nothing could have prepared me for this.

Career Day is the day where are parents come in and talk to the class about what they do for a living. We found out we're having one this morning. Class was going as normal and the bell to go home was going to ring. When the teacher suddenly announced that Friday was going to be Career Day and everyone needed to have either a parent or relative come to school. My heart seemed to stop and everything went cold. They wanted my parents to come to school.

Well that would be great. This is my mom and dad I don't know much about them except that they are being controlled by the Tarn, they hate me, and that they want me to die. As for relatives I don't know any of them heck they could all be dead by now. Also I wanted you to know that no one really cares about me and if I died most people wouldn't care. In fact some of them would be actually very happy.

The bell rang and the kids streamed out. But I couldn't seem to get up. Tohru, who was walking with Yuki and Kyo, stopped and asked if I was coming. I didn't respond and I didn't move. They all noticed my silence and they walked over. Tohru rested her hand on my shoulder and I jumped. Turning my head away I finally spoke in a small whisper,

"You know about the Career Day on Friday?" They all nodded.

"Well unlike you guys no one will be coming with me because I don't have anyone in my life that cares enough to come anyway." Much to my surprise Tohru leaned over and hugged me. I hugged her back and to my even more surprise I almost started to cry. But the tears wouldn't come so I clung to her until the feeling past.

After I gathered my stuff we stood and walked out of the room. Tohru had to go to work and Yuki had his student council thing. So I walked with Kyo and Momiji over to the dojo. Thoughts swirled wildly through my head as the equally swirly snow fell in droves around us. And just like the piling snow my questions piled up as I started to wonder about the Sohma family. No one ever seems to talk about them.

"Kyo?" I asked rather hesitantly.

"Huh." He answered messing up his hair and looking at me.

"Who are you having come with you Career Day?" He thought for a long time before answering.

"I guess I'm going to ask Kazuma because he's my adopted dad and my role model. So what did you mean about your family not caring?" I didn't answer and I looked away. That's right they don't know much about my past or that my parents hated me. They don't even know about my curse. Why must secrets be so hard to keep?

Still not answering I picked up my pace and walked up to Momiji. Momiji was only with us because he was bored and he didn't have anything to do. Walking in pace with the hyper boy I heard Kyo give an annoyed tch, at the fact that I didn't answer his question.

When we finally got to the dojo that rather unsettling silence was broken as we went our separate ways. While Kyo was practicing Momiji was my helper in class which was needed since the snow forced us inside and into a smaller area. Class was over too soon and we were waiting for Kyo.

I was sitting on a rather broken and crumbly wall of a bridge that's over the river that runs past the dojo while Momiji was sitting on the floor on the other side of the bridge. He seemed bored and cold, so I called him over. The blond haired boy literally bounded over and peered up at me. Looking down at him I asked,

"Would you like to learn how to shoot a bow?" He looked shocked and confused for a moment. Then he realized I wasn't kidding and a huge grin spread on his face. He started to jump up and down happily. Laughing I said,

"I'll take that as a yes." He stopped jumping long enough to throw his arms around my waist and hug me. The momentum and sudden weight caused the wall to sway dangerously and give way. As it did Yuki, Tohru, Haru, and Kyo turned the corner towards us. Their eyes and mine widened as Momiji and I started to fall. A cry escaped my lips and I pulled Momiji into me.

Everyone yelled in fright and ran forward as they watched us fall.

_Hmm…I didn't know that Yuki, Haru, and Tohru were going to be here. Weird timing… I wonder if the water's going to be cold._

Time seemed to slow as we fell into the freezing water.

_Yeah it's cold._

The impact knocked the breath out of me and Momiji slipped from my grasp. As I started to sink fast my eyes opened wide. The fierce water pounded against my body, tugging at my limbs as I kicked to the surface. Breaking the surface and taking a quick breath before being forcefully plunged back under by the current. The river was deeper than I thought and I was at its' mercy.

My lungs were burning and about to explode as finally I reemerged. Keeping my head above the water I swam towards the shore. My feet brushed the shore as I collapsed. Coughing violently I tried to rid my body of the water I had swallowed. Still shaking and shivering furiously I stood and turned back to the river, with only one thing on my mind.

Where is Momiji?


	11. Saving A Friend

Chapter 11

Saving a Friend

"MOMIJI! WHERE ARE YOU?! MOMIJI!" I called desperately as the current continued to whip past me. The Dojo had long ago gone from my sight and I must have been carried for miles before I got free. Slowly I walked the shore shouting for him praying that he was okay. My cries were interrupted by a sound not too far away. My hope rose and I ran toward the sound.

"MOMIJI?" I called as I ran and turned a small bend. Momiji!

He came into view and my heart constricted at the condition he was in. His rather fluffy hair was matted and filled with sticks. His rather custom uniform was torn and his hat was gone. But what scared me most was his predicament. The current had dragged him like a rather wet bunny into a clump of branches in the water. But they seemed rather weak and Momiji was hanging on for dear life as the current tried to pull him away.

"Momiji! I'm here and I'm going to get you out so keep holding on!" I called desperately as I ran to him. His head rose slowly and he gave me a weak smile as he continued to hold on.

Quickly I surveyed my possibilities. #1 Jump in the water, swim over to him, and to use the current to get to shore. #2 Climb up the tree, pull him into the tree, and climb to the ground. #3 Go and get help. #4 Get in the water and use the branches of the tree to pull him to shore. Realizing that the last one was the safest I went with it and ran quickly into the water.

Grabbing the branches I was relieved to find that the one that Momiji clung to was close to me. Getting a hold of it I called out to Momiji,

"Momiji, I need you to hold on as tight as you can't that branch because I'm going to pull you to the shore. Ok?" He raised his head and nodded at me as I started to pull. Surprisingly it was easy and Momiji was soon in my reach. Letting go of the branch I grabbed his hands and pulled him to the shore. We both collapsed and I lost consciousness.

When I woke the sun was starting to set and night time calls started to sound. Sitting up I found that Momiji was curled into a small ball beside me. Shakily I surveyed myself. The archery clothes that I wore were now covered in mud and were filled with holes. My hair still in its ponytail had rocks and sticks stuck in it. While my finger tips were starting to turn a light blue due to the bitter cold but luckily we had collapsed in a patch of ground that wasn't covered in snow.

Shifting and standing I lightly nudged Momiji. His light brown eyes opened and blinked lightly as he sat up sleepily. What had happened must have reemerged because Momiji gasped and quickly turned me.

"Raelyn! I'm so sorry. Are you okay? You saved me!" He exclaimed with huge eyes as I chuckled lightly. Now fully standing I helped the tired and rather ragged looking boy stand.

"Come on let's get home." I said cheerfully as we started the trek back to the Dojo. By the time we found our way back to civilization the sun had completely sunk and we were lost. Great… just great.

We wandered rather aimlessly looking for something we recognized. Unfortunately I really don't know my way around the town and Momiji has only a little bit better sense of direction than Haru. So very soon we were lost. As we walked I got the eerie feeling of being fallowed. Momiji must have sensed it as well because his grip on my hand tightened and he stepped closer to me. I gave him an affectionate squeeze to reassure him, though I wasn't that sure myself.

"Momiji," I whispered lightly, "We need to find somewhere to sleep, okay?"

"Okay, Raelyn but where are we go?"

"We don't have any money but we can find a nice tree to stay in." Momiji gave me a look that said your-kidding-me-right-because-you-can't-be-serious-and-if-you-are,-you-are-crazy. Shaking my head I turned us round and headed back to a park we had passed earlier. Momiji turned out to be a horrible tree climber.

So we opted for a little burrow we made in the cover of the branches of a large bent tree. After gathering sticks and other fire making materials I built a small fire to keep us from freezing to death. We settled down and a small whimper uttered from Momiji. I hugged him tightly as I asked what was wrong.

"I miss my mama." He whispered.

"You'll see her tomorrow I promise."

"Well she won't remember me so it won't really matter." He muttered sadly as I stared at him utterly confused. With a rather large sigh Momiji told me what had happened to his mom. My heart ached for him and I couldn't seem to put into words how sorry I was. So instead I just tightened my grip on him and we sat in a comfortable silence. Soon I fell into a deep sleep with a small smile on my lips.

I woke to the blinding sun raining on my face from between some branches. Luckily the fire was still burning strong or we would have frozen to death. Laughing lightly at what could have been our possible demise, I looked down at Momiji who was still sleeping comfortably in my arms. Yawning I started to dose off but I realized something that I should have figured out long ago. Momiji has hugged me many times and I haven't transformed. But why?

I sat up quickly, panicking, causing Momiji to jumble awake.

"Whaz… gon… on?" Momiji mumbled sleepily.

"Momiji…" I paused not knowing how to ask him without giving away my secret.

"Momiji, do you believe in the zodiac animals?"

"Yes, why?"

"Never mind," I said as I decided to change my tactics from just asking to have him transform if he was a zodiac, "Momiji do you have a girlfriend or a crush on anyone?" The effect was immediate and he was no longer sleepy. Momiji's face turned bright red and he looked down out of embarrassment. And he tried to stutter something but it didn't come out right. With a small smirk I pried.

"Oh come on Momiji there has to someone. I bet she is really pretty." Momiji's blush deepened and he just sat there super embarrassed but it wasn't enough.

"So… Have you had your first kiss yet?" That did it. The stress and embarrassment were too much and… POOF the little burrow instantly filled with yellow smoke. As it cleared a pile of clothes sat where Momiji once sat and on top of the clothes was a small yellow bunny. The bunny looked up at me fear written clearly in its' ruby colored eyes. The conversation from before was completely forgotten as I stared at Momiji's bunny form.

_So I guess I'm not as alone as I thought. Maybe the Sohma's are the other cursed. So if they are then the Sohma's plus a Curse equals they are the Zodiacs which also equals they're just like me._ I smirked slightly at my discovery.

"Momiji?" I asked hesitantly. The bunny sighed and looked down sadly.

"Yah, it's me." The bunny said sounding less like himself and more like a depressed Haru.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I picked up the bunny and set it down in my lap while petting its' soft head.

"Wait you're not scared of me?"

"Momiji, why would I be afraid of you?"

"Because I'm not exactly human." He admitted sounding ashamed. Gathering up my courage I decided to do the thing that I promised never to do. I was going to tell someone the secret that has haunted me since before I can remember.

"Well you know what Momiji I'm not exactly human either." The bunny looked up at me shocked and was about to say something but… POOF! The burrow was again filled with yellow smoke. When it cleared a rather unclothed boy was sitting in my lap. Momiji's face turned bright red and he scrambled to get his clothes as I turned in the opposite direction equally as red.

Once he was clothed we both stood and left the burrow. As we left the park Momiji grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"What did you mean when you said you weren't exactly human?"

"I mean that I'm just like you but I don't want anyone to know yet so if you wouldn't tell anyone that would be great." He looked disappointed but he soon recovered and grinned happily.

"Alright I won't tell anyone but let's get home 'cause I'm hungry." We laughed and headed home. And as we walked around we realized that we were only a few blocks from the Sohma main house. At our stupidity huge sweat drop appeared on our heads but we shook them off and raced one another to the main house.


	12. Healing with Complications

Chapter 12

Healing With Complications

We decided to go back to the dojo since Momiji wanted to keep from getting in trouble for as long as possible and he really isn't allowed to go anywhere without permission. It had something to do with the head of the house but whatever. Finding our way to the dojo was surprisingly easy and I couldn't help but feel rather stupid.

The dojo wasn't open yet since the sun still hadn't risen completely. Stumbling we entered and it seemed rather empty but voices sounded from a room in the back. As we approached we started to recognize the voices. I shot a quick look at Momiji, who looked worn but happy, before sliding open the door.

We must have been a sight. Both of us white as ghosts, shivering violently, covered in mud with debris in our clothes and hair. In a matter of seconds we were surrounded. The sounds of reprimanding, scolding, yelling, worrying, and crying soon filled the room.

After an hour of just trying to explain what happened we were whisked away to be cleaned up. While being bandaged up I felt oddly happy and content. Maybe it's because it made me realize that they might actually care about me. Faces soon became a blur as I contently lost consciousness and fell into a deep sleep.

~~Next Day~~

The muffled sounds of birds were what I woke to. I stretched lazily and blinked a couple times confused why my newest alarm clock hadn't gone off. Leaning lightly on my bruised elbows I sat up observing the obsessively cleaned and unfamiliar room I was in. From the looks and the disinfectant smell I realized that I was a hospital. I also realized that I was covered from head to toe in bandages. Figures they must have seen my scars. Now questions are going to be asked that I'm not going to answer.

Hospitals make me uncomfortable mostly because while I was being abused there was a hospital down the street. They could have helped me when I was hurt but I wasn't able to get away from my families estate. So I was stuck learning to tend to my own wounds which I wasn't very good at, hence why my body is now littered with all of these scars.

A soft yet rather sad sigh escaped my lips. It's ironic. All of my life I've had to take care of myself with no help but when I push my limits and venture away I always manage to get hurt. Though it's amazing how much things change because now I get help when I get hurt.

Now as I think about it my life was and is even more damn screwed up than I thought. Though my new injuries are nothing like the ones I got daily as a child they bring back so many memories that I try to forget. Willing myself not to mope I got untangled from the blankets.

Swinging my legs onto the ground I tried to stand. It was shaky but I managed to stay upright. Using the bed to keep me stable I searched for some clothes because the hospital dress that I was wearing wasn't going to cut it. I mean the slit up the back gives a great view of my butt. Nice.

Once I located the clothes a groan escaped me. Of course they were all the way across the room. Is it too much trouble for them to put the clothes somewhere I can reach them? Wobbly I started across. After what seemed like a lifetime I collapsed into the chair with my clothes. Turns out I must have been battered more than I thought because my breath now came in short gasps.

Once I could breathe normally I changed into the clothes. They were a simple white tee shirt and a pair of white pants. It seems that this place really likes white. Not having anything else to do I relaxed in the chair, being too lazy to go to the bed, and fell into a regenerating and well needed sleep.

~~~Two days later~~~

Another boring day, being trapped in a hospital with nothing to do is as much fun as it sounds. Well I sure caught up with my sleep. As for school Momiji, who I haven't seen since we first arrived at the hospital, and I are excused until Monday. So I get to miss career day! That I think is the only good thing about this whole mess. I haven't been able to have any visitors because the hospital staff saw my scars.

They questioned me about them constantly and when they started to question others about them I almost lost it. No one is supposed to know about my scars. Also they keep asking me my name. That is something I'm not going to tell them because you know who they'll call. Yep, the pathetic excuses who call themselves my parents. Though I bet if they had a choice they wouldn't even acknowledge that I am even related to them.

I've now been pretending that I don't remember my name, but they saw through that and are being even nosier. So I've resorted to locking my door so that no one can come in. Ha, that'll show them. It's funny to hear the panicking that the hospital staff is going through because they can't get to me. I think I heard earlier that they were going to get a locksmith which is cheating.

All of that is fine and dandy but what really gets me is the smell. It's enough to make me gag. All I can smell is disinfectant and disease. What's worse is that I can smell five times as well as a normal human so the first time they opened the door for the first time I nearly passed out. So much fun.

I have now decided that I'm done with this place so I'm leaving before they get the door open. Changing into my winter clothes I jumped up and nearly ran to the window I was so excited to get out of here. The window opened easily and a strong icy winter breeze swept into the room momentarily freezing me. After shaking away the cold relived sigh escaped me as I looked down. The ground was maybe three feet from my window so I can jump out with ease. With one last look back I jumped.

Free! Free at last! Now where to go? I could go home or to the dojo or to school to see if Momiji is there or I could to go to Shigure's and wait for everyone to get out of school. What to do, what to do. So many choices so little time. After some slight debating I decided to pass the school and head to the dojo. Luckily the school wasn't very far away and it took me twenty minutes to get there.

School seemed to be still in session so it looked deserted from the outside. Happily I walked past feeling slightly superior to those stuck in class. Mostly because I had a break until Monday and no one else did. So there.

I was about a block from the dojo when in the distance a school bell rang. A small smile crept across my face. Now I didn't have to look for everyone since I knew that eventually they would all end up where I was headed. Picking up my pace I got to the dojo easily. Surprisingly Kazuma wasn't here which was disappointing. With a shrug I gave a small wave to one of the other teachers and went to get changed. Wearing my 'new' normal archery outfit I set to find my class.

Unlike usual my class wasn't there when I arrived. I stood there for a while just waiting but I soon gave up and decided to practice. My muscles screamed at me as I tried to lift my bow. With a growl of annoyance I forced myself to finish a simple round. After I started a set but what should have taken five minutes took me over twenty and I was slightly out of breath. Discouraged and annoyed I sat under the patio to take a regenerating nap. The soft haunting sounds of the winter winds slowly lulled me to sleep.

A hand on my shoulder woke me with a start. Peering up I saw a familiar annoyed expression.

"Raelyn, why are you out of the hospital?" Kyo asked. I gave a giant smile just to annoy him even more as I answered. "Well Kyo it was boring so I left." A very annoyed sigh escaped the older boys' lips as his hand feel in a gesture to help me up. With a smile I took his hand and he heaved me up. Kyo went to say something but was interrupted by an exclamation of, _Raelyn_! We turned and the sight of Momiji, Haru, Yuki, and Tohru came into view as they walked up. Well Momiji was running and everyone else was walking but whatever. Happily I grabbed Kyo's hand so that we could meet up with the rest.

As we approached Momiji ran forward into my arms and a hug. Everyone else instantly froze expected something to happen but nothing did. Momiji's head rose up and he gave me a sheepish smile while I scowled down at him playfully. Quickly I hugged him back and we stood there clinging to one another. After a bit we separated and I looked at the Sohmas and Tohru to say,

"I see that you're surprised so I guess we all have some explaining to do." They all looked like deer caught in headlights; well Haru looked like a cow but whatever. Slowly they all nodded and we started to trudge through the snow toward Shigure's. As the house came into view I leaned down and whispered to Momiji,

"I'm glad you're okay."

"You too, thank you for saving me."

"No problem besides they should really get that bridge fixed."

"Right." He answered happily.

"You know I'll get you for that."

"Oh will you. What's the worst that can happen?" He gave me a smug yet sheepish smile as he answered. Shaking my head I contemplated what I could do. Soon I realized that just telling them that Momiji spilt the beans would work.

"Just wait until I tell them that I already knew about your' secret." I whispered evilly. Momiji sighed and looked disappointed.

"Can you still teach me to shoot, though?" He asked anxiously, while I remembered my promise from before the accident.

"I'll teach you tomorrow okay?" He must have forgotten my threat from before because he smiled, nodded, and grabbed my hand. Hand in hand we continued our way to face our fate at Shigure's house in silence.


	13. Proving the Curse

Chapter 13

Proving the Curse

~~~Raelyn's (pov) ~~~

We all were tense as we entered the house and I called for Shigure.

"We're over here!" He called back in a sing song voice which meant he was singing High school girls in his head. Farther in the house Shigure returned to talking to someone. Wait we're… who else's is here?

We opened the door to find that Shigure had Hatori and Kazuma over. Hatori I had met when I was in the hospital when he was checking up on Momiji. Being the good big sister, Momiji treated me like; I stayed by his side the whole time.

Hatori seemed like a nice guy but I hadn't really got to talk to him. All I really know about him is that he's the Sohma's doctor and he's a Sohma. He has a rather sad look lingering about him. He's the silent serious type that most people would feel comfortable going to for advice. He and Kazuma are rather alike but different in their own way. Also I earlier I had wondered where Kazuma had gone because he disappeared after work. Sighing I worried that I might lose my job over this.

The adults looked at us as we walked in and smiled.

"Ah, welcome home. It's good to see you two well and out of the hospital. So now what's going on?" Shigure asked knowing something was wrong.

"Shigure?" I asked wanting to know their secret before they knew mine.

"Yes, what is it Raelyn?"

"She found out didn't she?" Hatori said in a monotone.

"I don't know! Watch!" Kyo yelled frustrated as he hugged me, tightly. A slight twinge of pain ran through my body as a light blush spread across his face and mine. The feeling of being hugged is still new for me and it took all of my power not to hug back. As he let go a sense of emptiness came over me.

The adults were totally shocked at what didn't happen and they were speechless.

"Hey, are you guys cursed?" I asked as Shigure flinched, Kazuma sighed, and Hatori answered,

"Yes, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Haru, Shigure, myself, and others are cursed with the Zodiac animals." I just stood there staring realizing that this family was easier to figure out than I thought.

"Prove it." They all looked confused. The adults had assumed I already had seen and Momiji knew that I already knew.

Hatori sighed and motioned for Tohru to hug everyone. Kyo the cat, Yuki the rat, Momiji the rabbit, Shigure the dog, Haru the cow, and I was told Hatori was the dragon they all fit. As they stood there in their forms I started to cry.

_I'm truly not alone. They know what it's like. Now all I have to do is keep Tarn from finding out I've found the Zodiacs._

Everyone was shocked and they didn't know what to do. I was crying out of happiness and I stopped not wanting to scare them anymore. I soon started to jump up and down while clapping my hands.

"I knew it!" I chanted with glee losing myself.

"What the hell are you doing and what the hell is going on?!" Kyo yelled clearly pissed that he was a cat. Slowly I stopped, turned, and asked,

"Kazuma, could you please come here." He stood and walked over to me.

They will never believe me if I just tell them. So I'll just have to show them. Giving Kazuma an apologetic smile I wrapped my arms around him. The familiar sensation entered my body as I changed. No one in the room was expecting there to be a loud poof fallowed by blood red smoke. Now they looked confused and shocked. I even heard someone gasp.

Shyly, as the smoke cleared, I walked out from behind Kazuma in my wolf form.

~~~Kyo's (pov) ~~~

Tohru hugged me and now I'm a cat! Just great…I could feel my anger rising and I needed an outlet for it. Realizing that the Damn Rat was a rat I got ready to pounce. My concentration was broken by Raelyn staring to cry. I didn't know what to do. I'm not good with girls and crying. Can you blame me? I mean come on.

We all stood there like a bunch of idiots as she cried. She seemed to recover and was extremely happy. Jumping up and down like a maniac she started to chant something but she was speaking to fast to understand. Now she was being stupid and she was acting like Momiji.

"What the hell are you doing and what the hell is going on?!" I yelled pissed for oh so many reasons. She finally stopped jumping up and down.

Then she asked Master to come over. What's that girl going to do now? All she hasn't done was get angry so far. It must be those stupid hormones. As Master approached she hugged him! Maybe it would be nice for her to hug me again. Wait, what the hell am I thinking?

My argument with myself was interrupted by a loud poof and red smoke filling the room. Much to my own surprise and embarrassment I gasped. She was gone well not all of her. Her clothes were in a pile beside Master.

"Raelyn?" Tohru called clearly not understanding what was going on.

A figure stepped out from behind Kazuma as the smoke completely cleared. She was a wolf! Majority of her fur was a slightly lighter red then her normal hair with a black streak along her back. While her legs, chest, and under belly were snow white. I guess she really does know what it's like. But how is it possible? The wolf isn't a part of the Zodiac. Shyly she raised her head as if to say I-told-you-so-what-now? Suddenly that damn rat spoke.

"Miss Raelyn is that really you?" The wolf nodded really fast like she was excited about something.

The room had been really quiet and then everyone burst out with questions.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"Yay, you did mean it! Why didn't you hug me more?" Momiji whined.

"If you had told us we could have been closer." Haru mooed as I hissed at him.

"Would you care to explain?" Hatori asked sounding annoyed at us.

"You know you're even prettier now. Maybe we could…" Shigure asked not getting to finish his sentence because Yuki and I hit him in the head almost knocking him out. Yes, we have pretty powerful punches even though we are just a cat and a mouse.

"Pervert." I muttered angrily as Yuki agreed.

* * *

Hey everyone. It's been about 6 months since I last posted which is an epic fail on my part. ^^;;;

Sorry for the wait but I should have more chapters coming out soon! Thanks for reading! :3


	14. A Poof and a Past

Chapter 14

Unwanted Poof

~~~Raelyn's (pov) ~~~

Things were getting a little out of hand. Yuki and Kyo were yelling at Shigure, Haru kept trying to hit on me, Momiji was whining because I hadn't fully explained before, Hatori looked like he was going to kill someone (or himself), Kazuma was just watching us with amusement, and Tohru still seemed kind of out of it.

To top it off only three people were human and the rest were talking cursed animals. This had to stop before someone got hurt. Sighing I stood and howled. The room went quiet as they turned to look at me.

"Good, now that I have your attention would you like an explanation?" They all slowly nodded well except for Momiji who nodded enthusiastically.

"But first… Tohru?" She looked at me confused and said,

"Yes?"

"I think we should go upstairs for a bit." Before she could ask what I meant a loud poof sounded.

Covering her eyes Tohru ran out of the room with me close on her tail. We took refuge in her room while the guys changed. Panting Tohru sat on the floor and I joined equally as tired because stairs aren't easy to climb with claws. After a bit Tohru finally spoke.

"Raelyn?" I just looked at her being too lazy and tired to say anything.

"Can…can…can I pet you? I mean I don't want to treat you like an animal. I know you're not one but you looked so soft. Ah! I hope you're not angry at me. Ah! I must seem really stupid right now. I'm sorry. Please don't be angry! I didn't mean…" Her freaking out was silenced by my tail. I was by this time laughing lightly.

"Tohru, it is okay and you don't seem stupid to me. You're my friend and I wouldn't mind." Smiling broadly she petted the top of my head as my tail went crazy. We both laughed for a long time forgetting I wasn't human. My laughter was cut short by a realization.

_My Clothes! Oh my God! Oh Shit! I forgot them down stairs! Maybe if I run I can get them before I change back!_

After standing I ran to the door pawing at it franticly. Tohru seemed confused but she opened the door and I shot out down the hall. Tearing down the stairs I called for someone to open the door while swearing violently under my breath. Yuki opened the paper door and I slipped past him. Everyone seemed confused as I hurried over to my clothes. Gathering my clothes I turned to leave when… POOF!

I gave a loud shrieked as I changed back into a rather naked me. The boys realizing what happened turned away their faces bright red. Cursing my bad timing and my face looking like a cherry I tore out of the room with my clothes pressed close to my body. A small snicker could be heard from Shigure. Pissed that he thought this was funny I yelled,

"Shigure, when I get back you are so dead!" After finally taking refuge in the bathroom I collapsed emotionally and physically exhausted.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 15 (cause just having chapter 14 would have been too short X3)

Raelyn's Past

After gathering what was left of my rather shattered dignity and dressing I left the bathroom. Tohru wasn't in her room so I ventured down stairs. Ignoring the stares I was getting from the boys I walked over to Shigure. He seemed rather scared as I approached. Honestly I thought that he should be. I hit him hard on the head almost knocking him out.

As he fought to remain conscious I sat down next to Tohru. She smiled at me brightly and I just buried my head in my arms. Before she could ask what was wrong Hatori spoke.

"Raelyn, would you care to tell us your story?" Slowly I nodded ready to spill almost my entire life story. It's now or never.

"If you want to know my story I'm going to have to start at the beginning. Okay?" They all nodded as I took a deep breath and started my story.

"I was born into the Tentana household. My parents were good friends with the head of the family so you'd think I would have had a normal childhood. But I didn't. My life turned horrible the moment I was born. You see I was born on December 31 at 12:00:00 or you could say I was born on January 1st at 12:00:01.

"Anyway I was born in the Old and the New Year. I really wasn't supposed to be cursed but for some reason I was. I am the Wolf from the Zodiac an outcast just like the cat. From the moment my father tried to hug me to now I have been shunned by my family.

"They are afraid of me even though I didn't do anything. My parents really didn't know how to respond to my curse so they went to, Tarn, the head of my family for advice. That man for some reason has a deep hatred for me. He suggested all sorts of horrid things for my parents to do to me and they listened to everyone like they were being controlled. Being so afraid of me my parents hid me away from the rest of the world and wouldn't let me out of the house.

"When I was seven I managed to get out. I snuck out an open window and I wandered around for hours. That was my first time even touching nature all I knew then was that how I was living wasn't right. As I wandered I came across a park and I met a boy. The boy was a lot older than me and wasn't part of my family so he played with me. He treated me like a younger sibling and his confidence seemed unreal. So that was the best day of my life until my parents found me. They pretended to be worried normal parents when they found me but the second I got home they freaked.

"I got the worse beating of my life that day and I could tell that they liked it. Afterwards I couldn't move at all for weeks. Once I was healed my parents realized that they didn't want a stupid cursed daughter so they hired a tutor. Before my first lesson they became paranoid that I would take off and they wouldn't be able to find me. So they took me to a tattoo parlor and had me marked."

Slowly I stood and lifted up the back of my shirt so they could see my tattoo or as I call it my brand. Tohru looked like she was going to cry and everyone else just looked at me sympathy and surprise written clearly on their faces. After a bit I sat back down and continued.

"They created the design especially for me and they said a cursed thing needs to be owned. Anyway I went to my tutor every day. He was a nice man and he treated me like any other student. He's the one who taught me archery but he wasn't supposed to so we kept it a secret. Also in secret I would sometimes meet up with the boy I had met in the park and we would play.

"After 'school' I would come home afraid of what my parents would do to me that night. Either they completely ignored me or they would lock me in my room and I would sit there in the pitch black until morning. By this time the head of my family learned about my escape and he had my parents send me to him once a week.

"He would always attack me during these visits with physical and mental abuse. My body was and still covered in so many scars that if I got a new one you couldn't tell where it is. That's why I wear long sleeves and pants. Well this cycle went on for years until I turned thirteen."

Taking a deep shaky breath I tried not to cry as the memories rushed by. I hugged my knees to my chest as I went on.

"The man that was my tutor was killed when I was thirteen. Everyone blamed it on me so they locked me in an underground cell for a month. Once they thought I had enough they continued my old routine but with a new teacher. This tutor was a woman and she knew about my curse. She pretended she didn't but she always watched me warily. I was only her student for half a year, luckily. I had tried to run away many times before but it never worked.

"So, I hit my lucky break when the head of my family had an important guest over. This same guest had been coming over at least once a year since I was born. The guest I found out was helping the head of my family control me and every time after this man left for the next week my life would be a living hell. And it wasn't bad enough already. My parents would attend a short meeting with the man and this time when they did I made my escape.

"For the next month they sent all sorts of searchers out to look for me. I was more terrified over that month then I had ever been; most of the time I slept in trees or if I was lucky a bench. When I left I took a great deal of money so I didn't starve. For a year and a half I constantly traveled until I moved here. I got a job for a bit and then I started school.

"So this is where I am now and to tell you the truth I understand why my family is afraid of me. Hell at times I'm afraid of myself too."


	15. Reactions

Chapter 16

Reactions

"So there you have it the pathetic story of my so called life." Leaning back I tried hard not to cry. Tohru and Momiji were silently sobbing at my tale, while Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Shigure seemed shocked. Maybe because I'm so happy all the time they couldn't imagine my past being like that.

But neither Hatori nor Kazuma seemed surprised that my past was like that because I'm a Zodiac and none of us have happy childhoods. As they tried to contemplate what I had just told them I thought hard about my "family".

My family…well to me they really aren't that. They are my hated masters that I keep trying to escape. But they are determined to find me and keep me locked away. My parents are mindless puppets that Tarn controls.

So truly if I considered them to be family or people I cared about I would be crazy. Instead of family all I have are friends that partly understand my pain. But then again they don't know my whole story and curse. They can never know everything about me because if they find out about my second part of my curse they might get hurt. I won't let that happen.

Not… again. My nails dug into my palms, making them bleed, as I struggled with my emotions. Never again that thing isn't a part of me. It's just a nightmare that's never meant to be seen.

"You know that Akito is going to have to hear about this." Hatori said remorse thickening his words as I snapped out of my thoughts. Everyone seem to tense at Akito's name.

"Who's Akito?"

"Akito is the god of the Zodiacs and the head of our family." I froze –_Head of our family_- repeating over and over in my mind.

"No… You can't tell him."

"Why not?" Shigure asked very confused. Now everyone was staring at me again.

"Because most likely he knows Tarn and if he finds out about me he'll tell Tarn. If Tarn finds me he'll…" I faded off too frighten to continue. Now I was shaking violently.

"Raelyn we have to tell…" Hatori started but didn't finish because I stood yelling,

"No! You Don't Understand! No! You Don't Understand! If Tarn… if Tarn Finds Me… He… He Will KILL ME!!!!" My words seemed to echo in the room as I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't catch my breath even though I tried not to freak out.

Voices sounded around me but they were lost as the world faded away and was replaced by darkness. My body hit the floor as a final though rang through my head.

If Akito tells Tarn I'm going to die, end of story.

~~Hatori's (pov) ~~

The Zodiacs, we are truly pathetic creatures that never seem to find any happy endings. We've all been taught that we are no better than animals and should be treated as such. It's pathetic and inhuman but what choice do we have. We can curse and rebel but that leads to more pain and suffering. Or we can do as we're told and keep our heads down hoping that current head of the house wishes for us to carry on with our lives.

Still we find some solace in the company of other zodiacs, leaning on them for support as we endure the same horrors. Then again there are those of our kind that have it worst of all, those that are the outcasts of the zodiac, the Cat and the newly discovered Wolf.

For ages the Cat has been kept behind bars, caged like some crazed animal while its host suffers, alone. Kyo now has to carry that terrible burden and fears the day of his own incarceration. For now he runs free but I know that won't last for long and Akito has had enough of his disobedience.

It's a shame really. Now on to the most unknown member of our little 'family', the girl or the Wolf of the Zodiac who is now currently passed out on in Honda-san's bed. Tch. What to say about her… what to say.

First of all she's wild maybe not as hot blooded as Kyo but certainly more wild seeing that she ran away from her head of house.

Secondly her past is brutal and unforgiving as I can see by the scars on her body and from what she has told us.

Thirdly there's something she's not telling us I can feel it. That one piece of information may be crucial to everything. For now though I will not press it.

Turning my attention to Raelyn I can still feel the panicked vibes that came from her earlier at the mentioning of speaking to Akito about her. This could prove to be problematic and the existence of the never heard of Wolf of the Zodiac cannot be kept a secret for very long. Even so I will keep her secret for now and as will the other zodiacs who know but a feeling of uneasiness seems to dwell over this decision and I wonder if this will end badly.

For her sake I hope not.

~~~Raelyn's Dream~~~

The woods. I was in the woods around Shigure's house_. How did I get here?_ One minute I was in the house and now I'm all the way out here. _How…?_

Peering around I realized that the sun had set and the rain was coming down in droves. My skin was cold almost like ice and the breath escaped me in shuddering puffs. I should head back. Turning in the direction I thought was north I set off.

Unfortunately I got lost but it wasn't much of a surprise because my life is hell so why did I expect anything else. Wandering blindly through the rain and mud a flashback came freely.

"_Raelyn! You're such a freak. You have no reason to live. My life and your parent's lives would be better if you just died. Face it no one cares about you, no one wants you alive, and no one will ever love you. The entire world wants you dead. You're a screw up monster. You deserve everything horrible that's happened to you and even more. You worthless piece of…" The rest of his words were lost in my screams as the metal spiked whip cut my body over and over again. _

_Blood flowed freely onto the floor as Tarn threw my thirteen year old body at the wall. With a sickening thud I hit the wall and loss consciousness._

Trying to escape the pain of the memories, I ran. I ran as fast as I could while unconsciously screaming. My imagination extended past reality as the shadows jumped out at me and the trees lashed out. The evil haunting cackle of Tarn rose above noise of the rain, which burned like acid on my skin.

Covered with cuts and bleeding heavily I continued stumbling, terrified. Still being chased by my fears I emerged from the trees to a cliff. The lake lapped against the cliff dangerously as I ran to the edge. Stumbling I tripped and nearly fell off the edge into the lake. Lying there covered in blood the rest of the flashback took over.

_I woke from my beating an hour later. But no one cared and no one ever did. After tending to my wounds I went to my tutor's home. Yelling could be heard from inside. Peering through the window Tarn could be seen arguing with my tutor. Seeing the man that had beaten me brutally an hour ago I backed away in fear. _

_He must have spotted me because he came out and walked over to me. His eyes were clouded with hate and anger as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me back towards the house. What the hell's he going to me now? My tutor came out and they started to argue again._

"_A monster, I don't see a monster here just a little girl." My tutor announced as Tarn got angrier._

"_Well I'll just have to show you." He hissed as I realized what he was going to do. My eyes widened as I struggled to get out of his grip. I started to scream as he grabbed my bracelet, tore it off, and let go of me. Pain cascaded threw my body as I changed. _

_My screams were no longer human nor were they animal. They belonged to a creature that was never supposed to exist. My now blood red eyes blinked as I shifted getting used to my new shape. A haunting cackle uttered from the beasts jaws as I looked over the terrified men. Sure Tarn had seen me like this before but he was still terrified._

"_Tarn, you know that was a stupid move. She's going to take over soon and it's your funeral. You're such a fucking idiot. Tutor, you might want to start running. I'm sorry this maybe the last time I see you. But you need to run, now! In 3…2…1…!"_

_*Well done my little one.* the wolf's demon spirit, __Lycaenion__ praised as she took over. Flashes of what was happening went by. Blood…Screams…Laughter…and even more blood._

The flashback faded as I stood with tears of rage and pain streaming down my face. I can't take it anymore! It wasn't my fault. I didn't do anything to deserve this. I can't control her when I change and I didn't mean to kill him. Losing all self control I screamed bloody murder.

~~Raelyn's (pov normal) ~~

I continued to scream and cry as my body jerked it's self awake. Sitting up abruptly I stared around bewildered. I was in Tohru's room. My choking sobs continued as I buried my face in my shaking hands, it seemed so real.

The pounding of feet running up stairs assaulted my ears. The paper door flew open bouncing violently in its frame as Tohru's familiar embrace enveloped me. Turning my head I cried into her shoulder holding nothing back.

My tears felt endless but they finally ceased as I gave a finally shuddering sigh. Peering up wards I gave Tohru a soft defeated smile which she answered with a second hug.

Looking around I found that Kyo, Momiji, and Shigure were also in the room. Blushing greatly I lightly detangled myself from Tohru and wiped away the tears that lingered on my face. Giving a forced chuckle I spoke shakily.

"Well this is embarrassing… I guess it was all just a bad dream." They all shook their heads in mock disbelief. Of course they had already know that but my screams had been so terror ridden it sounded like I had been being attacked. Unknown to them I had been but in my dreams.

Standing carefully I allowed Tohru to lead me down to the sitting room where she had dinner already prepared. At her worry a weak smile lit my lips, seems like she'll still be my friend despite everything… thank goodness.


	16. The End of Everything

Chapter 17

The End of Everything

~~2 Months Later ~~March 25th~~

It's the end of this year of high school but unfortunately things were not going to go as planned and we had no idea. The day was ordinary it started by get up, kill the clock, get dressed, get ready, and go to school, nothing special. School was even the same listen to teachers teach, talk to friends, curse homework. You know the usual but unlike normal it seemed rushed. Like something was going to happen and that something did.

BRING!

The bell sounded louder than usual as we happily fled the confines of the hell we call school. All of us glad for the break. The group that seemed to flee the fastest was me…Raelyn, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Haru.

Well we fled so fast because Yuki's fan girls seemed to have gotten a second sense for where he is at all times so he had to get out of there before they caught him. But it's just an excuse so that we can get away. Running happily we were caught up in the moment until we approached Shigure's house. It looked normal except for the black car parked in front.

The sight of it froze Kyo in his tracks. Eyes wide we all stopped because we knew. We knew why it was there. And who was here.

It was Akito. She was here to take Kyo away… early. We all gave fleeting looks back at the cat before starting our decent. The air was tense and heavy. Our emotions ran high mostly focused on fear. Fear for Kyo, fear of confinement, fear of losing everything, fear of meeting Akito, fear of not being able to protect him, and fear of being alone.

Instinctively we reached for some sort of comfort from this unstoppable disaster. The only comfort we could fine at this time was simply making a lifeline with another person. Our lifeline was a hand to hold. So we walked hand in hand with a person while Kyo was in the center. United we stand and united we fall. Kyo's hand I held and it was cold and shaky.

My heart ached for the boy but my own fear overwhelmed me. Akito looked familiar. I know that sounds odd but it felt like I had met her before and it unnerved me. Hatori seemed to have kept his word because as we approached Akito didn't even give me a second glance. Her blackened stare was settled on Kyo and only Kyo.

Without uttering a single word she opened the door to the car and gestured to it. Knowing what to do we walked down the hill, released our grip on Kyo, and watched him duck down into the car. Pleased with his obedience Akito spoke up.

"All of you are to come to the main house immediately to say your goodbyes." As she spoke she gave Tohru and I glares that clearly stated neither of you are to come. She said nothing else since her presence was enough to get the message across and entered the car as well.

Once Hatori drove them away, the dam of calmness broke. Clutching her hand firmly to her mouth Tohru collapsed, tears welling up as she murmured, 'no, no, no' over and over. Yuki ran over to Shigure, who was standing grimly on the porch, demanding to know why Kyo had been taken so early. Haru remained stoic as ever placing a hand on Momiji's shoulder in reassurance as the boy looked after the car, distraught.

As for me I simply stood there unsure what to do. My crush had been taken away to be locked up forever in a cage by the fourth scariest person I had ever known. What was I supposed to do? What could I do?

I know I had not moved for a long time for when a hand had touched my shoulder breaking me out of my reverie the sun had past a bit more in the sky. It was Yuki who had his hand on my shoulder and he gave me a passive look as he said,

"We are leaving. Tohru is in the house. Raelyn, if you could, can you watch over Tohru? I don't know what she may do in this state." I could not form words so I simply nodded and watched as Shigure, Haru, Momiji, and Yuki entered the car left for them and drove off to the Main House.

Turning quickly I entered Shigure's house to find Tohru. She was in Kyo's room clutching his pillow like a life line. I simply watched her for a time as the absolute seriousness of the situation sunk in. We're NEVER going to see Kyo again. He's going to be locked up like a prisoner for the rest of his days with only Akito as a visitor. I can't let that happen.

Delicately I sat down next to Tohru on the floor gently taking the pillow from her. I wasn't used to comforting Tohru, since she is the emotionally stronger of us two, but I had to get her spirits up. We can save Kyo.

"Tohru," I murmured softly, "We can't just sit here like this. Kyo needs us. Who says that this has to be the final decision? Sure, Akito is downright scary but we have to help Kyo. The rest of them have given up. We are his last hope. I know he wants to protect you but I know that you can protect yourself and you can protect him. So come on they all need us."

At first she didn't respond. She just sat there staring at her hands thinking hard. When her mind was made up she stood speaking softly,

"Kyo said that if he was ever incarcerated that it would happen before sundown. We have to hurry." Nodding I stood as well. We don't have much time.

*******************************************************

We had taken off running. We turned the corner near the market nearly running into the shoppers on their way home. Tohru surprisingly was able to keep up with me due to sheer desperation. Kyo… we have to save him. The look of near hopeless on Tohru's face scared me and I hoped it didn't echo on my own. Though, incarceration isn't that foreign to me.

Our panting filled the silence as we finally arrived at the gates to the main house. Tohru, surprisingly, took the lead and entered the gate first. I came in close behind suspicious at the silence. No movement occurred in the main court yard.

There should have at least been a maid working. We stood there tense each shaking slightly until a voice carried from behind a house. Cautiously we snuck over to the house where the voice had come from and peered around.

Relief flooded through my friend as she spotted Kyo just standing there; though I was tense as I noticed that the rest of the zodiacs were there as well. Some of them I hadn't had the opportunity to meet yet but I could tell by their tense stances that they were indeed part of the zodiacs. All thirteen of them were silent at the moment so I assumed that the speaker must have been someone who had left.

Tohru was anxiously waiting beside me but I could tell that she knew the consequences of being here. Taking another look at the group, that we were hiding from, they all looked distraught and would give Kyo sympathetic glances every once in a while. The sliding of a door had all of them standing alert as the woman called Akito with a currently unknown man walked into this part of the court yard.

The atmosphere changed drastically as all the other zodiacs quickly stepped away from Kyo and turned their gazes downward. As Akito turned in our direction I could tell that she was pleased at their reaction. Calling something out she began to give a speech informing the group of something. Unfortunately we couldn't hear a word. When she stopped speaking, Hatori stood slightly taller and said something.

Anger filled Akito's features and she started to yell at him. Shrinking back he quieted and obeyed her wishes. Still fuming the God of the Zodiac spoke to the stranger who responded humorously. A verbal battle went on between the two and hoped that they would be distracted for a while. Thinking quickly I tried to figure out a way we could successfully free Kyo. I came up with no solutions and turned to address Tohru when my words caught in my throat.

A man with a rather dangerous aura had Tohru caught in a restricting grasp as she struggled, scared. Jumping up I leaped forward to punch the man. Unfortunately I never got the pleasure of feeling the man's skin breaking beneath my fist because a second pair of hands wound themselves around my waist.

Angrily I growled and twisted to escape my captor. The man just fucking laughed at me and my pathetic attempts to get free. A sharp call came from the courtyard and both men carried; no more like dragged us over.

_Aw shitttttttt… we are going to be in so much trouble._

Akito must have heard the slight scuffle because as we came around she looked pissed. The rest of the audience in the courtyard looked slightly expectant like they knew we were going to try something like this. Well everyone but Akito and the stranger who wasn't even acknowledging our presence. Glaring at us both Akito ordered them to let us go and let her deal with us.

_As I said we are in so much trouble. _

Once the man let me go I turned to punch him but stopped as a horrifyingly familiar voice came ringing out from a man I wished to never see again. My heart stopped, the blood froze in my veins, my stomach twisted and churned sickly, and fear overruled everything. No it can't be him. He wasn't supposed to find me! Turning quickly I stared at the man who haunted my every waking moment and screamed.

Tarn found me.


	17. Expecting Nothing

Chapter 18

Expecting Nothing

_Once the man let me go I turned to punch him but stopped as a horrifyingly familiar voice came ringing out from a man I wished to never see again. My heart stopped, the blood froze in my veins, my stomach twisted and churned sickly, and fear overruled everything. No it can't be him. He wasn't supposed to find me! Turning quickly I stared at the man who haunted my every waking moment and screamed._

_Tarn found me._

That twisted, sick, evil smile taunted me as he approached his eyes shining with a predator's satisfaction. He came slowly dragging out my terror loving my reaction, the one he had beat into me. Tarn's appearance had not changed at all since I had last had the displeasure of seeing him. A dark boyish look still dominated his features. He was surprisingly tall nearly 7 feet in height with a body that looked like a gangly teens. His pitch black hair reached barely ear length all of it pin strait. Eyes the color of coal regarded all as less than human. Thin nearly invisible lips formed themselves in a heartless sneer. His looks expressed the dangerousness and deadliness of this man.

A small whimper from my right called my attention away from Tarn. Tohru was being dragged over to the other Zodiacs who were watching me, worried at my reaction; well all of them except for Hatori who had seemed to have fit two and two together. He gave me an apprehensive look being unable to do anything more.

Returning my gaze to my master the little voice in the back of my head (whom I rarely ever listened to) told me to run so I listened and decided to run. Stealing myself I stepped backwards, but before I could flee Tarn had gotten too close and his hand shot out wrapping those sickly long fingers around my throat squeezing tight. Giving a squeak of surprise I attempted to speak.

"Tarn…" I croaked much to his displeasure as his gripped tightened. Momentarily my brain shut down as my air supply was completely cut off. On the verge of passing out I struggled violently but as always it did nothing and that bastard of a man simply smirked.

Luckily he seemed to have gotten bored since Tarn lifted me high up and threw me, with surprising strength, on to the ground.

A sharp pain ran its self down my spine and I coughed violently trying to regain the air that had been blown out of me. Once the world stopped spinning I glared at Tarn.

"Tarn!" I growled angrily at him, silently acknowledging the sounds of disturbance from those who knew my story. Said man crouched down to my level.

"Nice to see you again," he hissed obviously annoyed at my reappearance, "I've been so lonely without my little monster. But that all changes now, right? You'll come home with me and we'll spend our days like you never disappeared, Raelyn Mae Tentana." He gave another of his sickening cackles as he took a chunk of my hair in his hand and lifted me off the ground with it. I gave a startled cry as I felt the roots of my hair breaking.

Ignoring my noise Tarn proceeded to walk over to the two men from earlier (Tohru had been released and was now watching in the safety of Yuki's arms). Again I stupidly started to struggle and managed to piss him off again. Giving a frown of displeasure Tarn let go of me and backhanded me sharply. The rings that decorated his fingers ripped through the skin on my forehead creating a cut. It bled profusely, clouding my vision of Tarn as his two cronies came up to hold me back.

Even If I couldn't see him clearly that malicious grin taunted me as his hate filled eyes watched me. Shaking my shoulders slightly I attempted to get rid of the men holding me back but it was futile. Head bowed I refused to let my obvious shame show to the zodiacs who just stood there unsure on what to do. Stepping away from me Tarn cleared his throat as if he was going to give a grand speech to a group of important people. But instead of speaking Tarn walked forward and slugged me hard in the stomach.

I jerked harshly as pain blossomed from the point of impact. Hacking and coughing I tried to regain the breath that had escaped me. Walking around in a grand circle around me, Thug 1, and Thug 2; Tarn held his arms out silently demanding that everyone watched his display of power. Coming to rest in front of me he crouched down and leaned forward to whisper in my ear. Tense I listened to his poison filled words.

"Look here, little one. If you cooperate I'll make sure that Akito won't punish the other Zodiacs for harboring you without her knowing." I could just imagine his twisted look of delight as he took a breath to speak again. "And in return I would like you to come back home where your mother and father miss you terribly. Wouldn't that be nice? You get to see them again and we'll put all this nasty business behind us. What'll it be you stay here and your friends pay or you come home and we'll catch up on all the little games you've missed." He took a step back to observe my expression before gesturing for Thing 1 and Thing 2 to let me go and turning to walk over to Akito. My knees crumpled as I was released.

Sitting there I was deadpanned. What should I do? I cannot simply abandon them since I brought them into this horror but if I go back Tarn will make sure that I die. What should I do?! Weighing my pros and cons I knew what I had to do. Steeling myself I shifted preparing to stand but a voice called out stopped me in my tracks, once again. It was strained and robotic like the speaker had read the words off a piece of paper.

"Raelyn… Honey, come home we miss you and want you to come home. I love you." Terrified I raised my head. A silent scream lodged it's self in my throat as the figure of my so called father came into view. Crossing the circle with Tarn he approached me as the men let go of my arms. I couldn't help but to stand there cowering in the shadows of the men horrors in my life. Unlike Tarn the look on my father's face was not one of malice but of irritation and confusion. They had only gotten within three yards from me before I moved instinctively, my body lurching backwards. Stopping they watched me carefully, the puppet and the puppet master curious of what I was going to do next.

I couldn't form words. Taking a deep breath I steeled myself to do something I had never done before, I was going to challenge my master. Just thinking about it terrified me but I had to do this father or no father to watch my disobedience. Pulling my shoulders back I struggled to my feet and stood proudly before Tarn for the first and maybe last time. Glaring I spat in their direction.

Tarn's eyes widen in unspoken rage. His posture tightened and taking quick steps forward he struck me hard across my face. The pain blinded me as I fell to the ground white filling my vision. Shouting came from the zodiacs as Tarn sharply kicked me into the tree behind me. I lurched into a ball trying to feebly shield from the pain. Hacking coughs escaped me and Tarn turned back to my father leading him away. Peering at him I realized that my father had a limp to his walk. I didn't have much time to wonder about this when Thug 1 and Thug 2 reappeared pulling me to my feet.

Again I struggled harshly but I had only managed to get them to hold on to me tighter. Glaring I looked for Tarn and watched as he spoke to Akito. My father was now standing next to Tohru. A vice grip of emotions hit me. I cannot let him hurt the zodiacs. I just can't. There has to be a way to get out of here. My mind whirled for a time testing ideas. I had finally decided on a plan of action and was about to speak up when a surprising voice spoke before me.

It was Yuki. His harmonious voice sounded softly at first just murmuring mine and Kyo's names before he stood.

"Kyo," he addressed first, "just give up, you stupid cat." Kyo's eyes lit up with fury at the nickname but did nothing. Looking slightly disappointed Yuki continued to speak.

"Really, who's going to save you? Clearly we're not going to or, the two outsiders. You will never beat me and you know it. Just go into solitaire like a good little kitty and do as you're told. Your disobedience has caused nothing but trouble for me, the other Zodiacs, and Akito." All of us watched Yuki speak terrified and yet amazed. This wasn't like Yuki in anyway and that was unnerving. Akito seemed to be proud and she laid one of her hands on Kyo's shoulder as if she were enforcing Yuki's words.

Ayame looked destroyed at the hateful words his younger brother had uttered and was about to burst out when Yuki shot him a warning look. Cowering slightly Ayame sat back unable to say a thing as he watched Yuki turn back to me. The purple teen approached me and I instantly tensed, now afraid of him. The crunch, crunch, crunch of his school shoes echoed as the rat leaned down to jerk my chin upwards. I refused to make eye contact with this traitor.

"From what I've seen this man is the master that you have been fleeing and the man next to Tohru is your father, right?" I said nothing but Yuki got the message.

"Raelyn I know you are trying to protect us but it's not going to work for too long our kind has lived under the same routine of obedience and it can now never be broken. There is no hope and no chance for survival or even love. You need to move on." I looked up at the rat as he spoke and was shocked to see tears in his eyes. When I still didn't answer Yuki simply turned and walked back to the zodiacs.

The truthfulness of his words hit me like a ton of bricks and I couldn't help but to consider giving up; that was until Akito spoke up.

"Yuki, you have really gotten it haven't you? Well, well I was afraid none of you had. As for you girl; if I had known you were so dangerous I would have had Tarn dispose of you earlier instead of giving him lessons on control you." She gave a large fake sigh before continuing.

"But you know I think whatever love you received is the same as the rest of the zodiacs. It's sad that you should be given the same treatment as them since you are so far below them." An evil chuckle escaped her and she wrapped an arm around Kyo in mock affection.

"Hell, you're even below Kyonkichi here since the Wolf is rarely even reincarnated. Now I wonder why. Look I've upset you why don't you speak up." She grinned evilly and I knew I had walked right into her trap but I had to speak, no I had to yell.

"Akito you have no idea what you are talking about. I maybe below everyone but that love you spoke of is not true. No one has even pretended to love me. My parents have hated me since I was born. And you know what since I am the most hated thing on this planet; I'm alone because the world wants me dead. My parents have said it to me. They said if they could kill me they would, but they were too afraid to do it.

"Tarn proved it beating the living shit out of me every chance he got. But he never killed me he was too much of a coward and he still is. That's why I'm still here fighting to live a life that no one wants me to have. Kyo was lucky he had a mother that told him she loved him and later Kazuma who really did.

"You all have experienced that. Everyone of the Zodiac including the cat will someday be accepted, but the Wolf. The wolf wasn't supposed to even be there!

"She was a traveler that got caught up in the mess of the Zodiac. She was passing by the banquet but decided not to go. God got angry at her disinterest because he had never been so openly mocked. So she was forced to attend and towards the end she was able to escape but it was too late. She had her own part to play in the curse that no one was supposed to know about. Once the god and the Zodiacs, including the cat, found out she was a part of it they banished her so that she could only reappear under three curtain conditions.

"One the baby has to be born in the old and the New Year.

"Two the baby has to be a girl.

"Finally the baby can't be part of the cursed family.

"The Wolf has only been reborn a couple times since the curse came to be and she has only found her way to the Zodiac once before. That is until now. The truth is that the Zodiacs are afraid of her because when they cursed her they accidentally gave her control over all the zodiacs. No one, not even god, can control her.

"I can't even control her and when my bracelet is removed she has total control over my body! So unlike you I'm a prisoner within myself and if I let her out, she is the final judgment. It's happened before. And the last man to die was my teacher. While Tarn barely escaped with his life, but not this time!

"No… not this time. I am not going to be that kind you don't deserve that. I've feared and hated you all my life. And now I'm sick of it. Now… yes now I'm going to end all that fear and suffering that you've put me through!"

Turning I violently kicked one man that was holding me back, into the trees and brought an end to the other with a sickening crack. I took a step forward toward Tarn. His eyes held laughter and he didn't seem to believe that I would do as I had threatened. Thinking I was too afraid. But he was wrong, oh so wrong.

Circling him I stopped where my back was to the woods and Tarns was to the ring of zodiacs. With a swift movement I brought my right hand to rest on my bracelet and as I did a flicker of fear flashed through Tarn's eyes. He seemed to have realized that I wasn't scared but it was too late. Jumping forward Tarn angrily yelled at me trying to get me to stop. His words came to empty ears.

With a feral grow I ripped the bracelet off sending it cascading into to the grass. Where it came to rest with a sharp ring and came engulfed in the beginnings of black smoke. My heart rate sped up rapidly as the adrenaline from the coming change speed through me. Faster… Faster… Faster! The ticking of someone's watch was magnified suddenly like it was pressed against my ear. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick… The needle hit 12 and time stopped.

I stood their frozen. Waiting. It started back up again with a blinding rush of pain. The searing burn cut through my body like a bloody dagger. An anguished scream escaped me. Falling to the floor my hands and feet clinging to the ground desperate for something to hold onto. A thick night black smoke twisted and curled from nowhere covering me like a blanket cutting my view of everyone, off. A sickening crack erupted from my body only to be followed by another one and another one. The bones in my body erupted in pain as every single one changed shape.

My eyes snapped open as a sharp new pain appeared from behind them. The normally brown dirt clenched in my hands was now gray. A blurry look around confirmed what I realized. The wonder of my new discovery was lost as a wave of agony pulsed through my being. My very soul even felt the damage, as my very being went through a final transformation, getting pushed to the sides of my undistinguishable body. Screams echoed off of the trees, some human… some not.

For a brief moment the torture eased off and as if controlled I stood on my four paws. Though I was not on two feet my height had increased since the last time I stood. From the top of my newly pelted head to the ripped up ground was a full 21 hands (7 feet). Ripples of pain still flashed by still as I observed the hideous beast that was me. Six inch claws bared dangerously from my giant muscle rippled paws.

The main of my body was 4 feet long with my head and tail added I was a full 8 feet long. Piercing blood red eyes stared out as my head shook away the fading pain. Seated between my flickering ears was a pair of jagged black horns. Majority of this new body was covered with a coarse dark layer of scarlet fur. My powerful jaw, lined with meat ripping fangs, gave a deep growl as I waited for the smoke to clear.

A scream of fear came from the crowd as I could finally see my pray. Here I now stood all looks of humanity completely gone and the beast hidden within now ready to feast.


	18. The Beginning of the Madness

Chapter 19

The beginning of the madness

_A scream of fear came from the crowd as I could finally see my pray. Here I now stood all looks of humanity completely gone and the beast hidden within now ready to feast. _

The world is more interesting in black and white; I decided as I observed everyone. The collection of horrified looks was amusing. Tohru, of course, looks sympathetic, Yuki still wears a mask but that will fade soon, Kyo looks relieved (how ironic), Akito looks pissed, and Tarn… well he looks deliciously terrified. Unlike Kyo's I look similar to my other spirit. Then again that doesn't mean I don't have my own burdens to bear. With this true form I will lose all control where Kyo in his true form repulses people into fearing him. But that's what we get for being the outcasts.

Feeling my muscles ripple, I padded forward. Let's see how terrified they really are. Throwing my head back I let out a dark enchanting howl that made the very ground shake.

Another chorus of screams echoed my serenade. Pity they don't appreciate what I've become. Well it doesn't really matter seeing as I'm in control of everything. I sat back lightly before attempting to speak.

"Zodiac," a deep haunting, yet feminine, voice growled out from my jaws. How odd that it sounds nothing like me.

"Tarn, Akito, everyone here, I'd like to propose a course of action that could spare your lives. Not that you're in any danger at this moment, but it's better to be safe than sorry." I flashed a dangerous grin lined with canines made for ripping flesh.

"I'm no ordinary Zodiac as you can all tell. But I would like to warn you of something. By the time a minute has past from my initial transformation, we'll all be at the mercy of Lycaenion, my wolf sprit. And as Tarn can tell you she's not the world's nicest individual. Then again, she has gathered information throughout her forced host lives and you never know she could know how to break the curse indefinitely." As I stopped speaking silence settled in the courtyard. Then Akito lurched forward once only to pull herself back. The idea that the Zodiac could be freed must have been very frightening for her. However, my current form must have changed her mind about attempting to kill me now. How pathetic.

The Zodiac… well you can imagine their faces. Disbelief, wonder, fright, and slight longing just a taste of the flickers they expressed. Running my tongue cross my teeth the light coppery taste of blood ignited my hunger. Well I guess a decision won't be made… all the better.

"Seems like time's up." Eyes widened across the group and Tarn reeled back as if searching for an escape. Rolling my, now, bloody eyes I dashed forward and pinned him to the ground with my massive weight. What a sweet hunt this will be.

"But of course you can't escape, my master." The delicious terror from Tarn was intoxicating. "Besides Lycaenion wants to say hi. Oh yeah… Zodiacs, since you haven't met my spirit I'll warn you that she may kill without warning, so give her space. I'll return back to normal soon but for now, the person that you know is dead to the world. As Raelyn I'm sorry for bringing you into my battle." A soft sad smile lit my giant jaws before the familiar caress of her spirit enveloped my soul.

'_My, it seems we are always in plentiful settings when I appear, pet. And the Zodiac's are here as well… It has been many millenniums that I have witnessed them. You are truly special; maybe I can end this all now. For now sleep as I have for so long.'_

As the words faded away my connection with the outside world did as well. Sleep calls… but bound with iron chains is my heart. I hope my friends will not be kill-…

~~Lycaenion's (pov) ~~

Free… once more. Oh how long it has been. And this body it is so much more powerful than last time. What a delight. Then again she was just a pup before, my, how time has flown. Their expressions are amusing I must say. With the human beneath me he looks like he is about to have a heart attack and the others are just about to that point. How lovely. But wait… he seems rather familiar. Ah **yes**, he is the worm of a man who has been torturing my pet. Well we will have to change that, now won't we…

My head lifted effortlessly as I judged the beings around me. Pity things had to turn out this way. I would have liked to torture the Zodiacs for a few more centuries. A deep sigh escaped me. The man gave a sharp gasp. Really, the game was so fun. But I guess it is time to return on my journey; far, far, away from the Zodiac and their kind. First though I need to do this…

Whipping my head down, I grabbed the man's head in my jaws and severed it with a brilliant snap. The blood ran down my jaw as I gobbled up the treat. One rather annoying obstacle down.

I stepped off the body since I had no interest in eating it. The screams are back once more. What children have not they ever seen a dead body? Oh look some of them are crying… how pitiful. But then again they are merely humans. They have never been able to even dream of the land in the stars, the proper home of the zodiac. Then there is my home… Carina. I have not been there for many gigaannums. Maybe the time is now, to return. Free from this human world. Yes, that is what I will do. At least this time I have the power to complete it… Never again will Vritra have to suffer from my mistakes. He too shall taste freedom; along with the rest of the Zodiac, even if they do not deserve it.

Ignoring the useless humans, I grabbed a limb of the body. Dragging it around I used the blood to create a symbol on the ground. It was two circles with one inside the other; and the largest being about ten feet in diameter. By the time I finished the second circle I had nearly ran out of blood. Making sure it was perfect; I threw the body into the forest. No need for that… now.

"Zodiac." One by one they looked up. I grinned dangerously. Murmuring the binding chant that had been placed upon me long ago, I drew them all to me.

"Come to me you spirits. Let us end our dance." As each human body stepped forward, the true spirits glided along as well as inside. An individual color enveloped each of them. The rat's was purple, the ox's white, the tiger's gold, the rabbit's yellow, the dragon's blue, the snake's silver, the horse's copper, the sheep's pink, the monkey's brown, the bird's red, the dog's gray, the boar's green, and the cat's was orange tainted with black. I knew I had my own as well, a blood color tainted to near pitch black. But our soul colors matter not.

Quickly and instinctively they took their places within the rings. The first Zodiacs to arrive at the banquet were upon the inner circle while the later ones were upon the outer. The cat joined me within the center. Here and now the real games shall begin. Zodiacs be prepared, for there is no turning back… ever.


	19. Let Them All Be Free

Chapter 20

Let them all be free

_Quickly and instinctively they took their places within the rings. The first Zodiacs to arrive at the banquet were upon the inner circle while the later ones were upon the outer. The cat joined me within the center. Here and now the real games shall begin. Zodiacs be prepared, for there is no turning back… ever._

With faces blank as porcelain dolls, my companions stood round. Their postures were ridged and their spirits fought to be free once more. So much inner turmoil was amusing to me, seeing as Vritra and I have always had to deal with it. The desire for freedom or simply acknowledgement is a strong one and near impossible to ignore. But that time is over now.

Calling upon the strength of my past ancestors I began the ritual. This time I would not mess up, no one will suffer because of my mistake. The pressure sunk through my bones and a feeling of nervousness overwhelmed me. Pacing slightly my normally cool demeanor was lost. It was because of inexperience that I messed up last time, nothing more. I will not banish anyone once more. I will not!

Vritra will understand… it was his idea that I did the ritual the first time. His voice will be heard and everything will go on. Sick of the feelings, I threw my head back once more and let out a powerful howl. This was it.

I summoned the powers of those zodiacs past and willed them for their help. The flashes of their spirits flicked around sporadically lighting up the field with a sea of colors. Their voiceless beings conversed and fought, attempting to come to a conclusion on whether their new spirits should be set free. I observed them annoyed.

It seems they have forgotten what it was like to be bound to a human host. Then there were reminders and accusations upon my last attempt at freeing them. Growling slightly I had enough. Retrieving the ancient words of the chant from my memory from millenniums past I began the separations.

"Zodiacs of the past hear our spirits sound, here on this ground, help us be free, and stop the ones who pay no heed."

As the words left my jaws they, the spirits, stopped moving. Then, with an angered screech they joined together as one and began their part in the ritual. They caused the sun to finally make its decent and enveloped the area in a blanket of unnatural darkness and the flickers of stars. Those small stars glittered beautifully and faintly I heard a gasp come from the non zodiac girl that was special to them.

Tohru, was her name I believe. But she matters not now. Since all will be merely human soon and the one standing beside her will no longer be of any importance. A master of the zodiac is no longer needed for those who are free.

Within the darkness I began with the rat. The purple haired host stood in the trance till all his names were spoken.

"Nezumi, Yuki, Rat." All color was lost in those eyes and the spirit squeaked at me.

"It is time to leave here; all is well. There is nothing here for you now; you must be gone. Go now, Go… complete your passing, Go, and with the zodiac blessing farewell," Striding forward I took a hold of the spirit with my jaws and ripped it from its host. The boy fell to the floor. The spirit lit the sky with purple light.

"Farewell."

Swiftly I moved on. The black and white haired boy stood as the rat had in a trace.

"Ushi, Hatsuharu, Ox." White stared back at me and a 'moo' echoed from the soul.

"It is time to leave here; all is well. There is nothing here for you now; you must be gone. Go now, Go… complete your passing, Go, and with the zodiac blessing farewell," Again I forcefully removed the spirit from the body. He too fell to the floor as the spirit added a white light to the sky.

"Farewell."

The first girl host was my next zodiac.

"Tora, Kisa, Tiger." She was just a little thing with once amber eyes now filled with white. A growl echoed from within.

"It is time to leave here; all is well. There is nothing here for you now; you must be gone. Go now, Go… complete your passing, Go, and with the zodiac blessing farewell," The spirit came easy and gold shone brightly.

"Farewell."

The yellow haired boy was next and even in a trance a small smile lit his lips.

"Usagi, Momiji, Rabbit." A small click answered my call and his eyes lost color. I murmured the chant and released the yellow glowing rabbit within.

"Farewell."

The man of the dragon was next and his eyes seemed lifeless before I even began.

"Tatsu, Hatori, Dragon." The deep roar of the real beast within expressed its longing to be free. The chant came easy and only a slight nudge was needed for the blue dragon spirit to explode into the sky.

"Farewell."

The golden eyes of a purple haired man stared into nothingness.

"Hebi, Ayame, Snake." Those golden eyes dimmed and a powerful hiss called out to me. The chant released the bond as the body fell and the silver snake slipped into the zodiac ring in the sky.

"Farewell."

Defiance shone even when completely controlled but that was to be expected from a horse.

"Uma, Isuzu, Horse." The defiance fell with the arrival of white eyes. The spirit gave a whinny. In response I repeated the chant once more and released the spirit from the girl. Copper hooves painted the brightening sky.

"Farewell."

A scowl lit the young child's lips but it seemed content with this state.  
"Hitsuji, Hiro, Sheep." White eyes suited the boy well and a 'baa' pleaded for freedom. Chanting I pulled the fleece from the boy and threw the pink spirit upwards.

I was getting impatient. For the chant was tiring and the Zodiac undeserving. Never the less I turned towards the man dressed as a woman.

"Saru, Ritsu, Monkey." Those eyes changed like the rest and an impatient hoot came from the spirit. I growled the chant and pushed the monkey spirit away. Brown added to the canvas of black.

"Farewell."

A chuckle escaped me as I turned to this particular Zodiac. He was one of the lucky ones, he managed to free himself. Whistling softly I called for the bird to come and join the others.

"Tori, Kureno, Bird." The body collapsed and I grinned dangerously. The bird shot into the sky with red accenting all.

"Farewell."

Those teasing black eyes were still for once and the man in the robe still.

"Inu, Shigure, Dog." Color faded and a bark of happy anticipation came from the spirit. Chanting again I drew out the gray spirit of the dog and released it to join the other zodiac.

Only one of the original twelve zodiac remained.

The childish face of the girl irked me slightly but her eyes were entranced as all the others.

"Inoshishi, Kagura, Boar." Her eyes changed quickly and a squeal escaped. But as I finished my chant the spirit refused to leave. Growling I tackled the body and forcefully dragged the spirit out. The boar squealed and squealed but there was no escape. Its green color added to the final second ring.

"Farewell."

Like a constellation they sparkled in the sky. All were eager to return home but it was not yet finished. My greatest mistake had to be rectified.

Stepping over the unconscious figures of the once cursed humans I came upon the last entranced. His red eyes shown brilliantly and I wished to see the true spirit behind them.

"Neko, Kyo, Cat." The red dulled but kept their color. A kitten's meow beckoned. Taking great care I recited the chant once more and lifted the orange cat spirit away. Padding softly the spirit took a place within the circle, its tail twitching in anticipation.

"Farewell."

I was not yet done. Vritra and I need to be released as well as the wolf spirit originally tied to the body I was confined in. The only way to do all is to return to human form. The first will be the wolf spirit. Growling softly I sat down and dissolved into myself.

This world was dark and unwelcoming but necessary to carry the weight of my past lives. Calling upon the wolf spirit as well as the girls, my body changed and our beings clashed. Unprepared for the sudden pain a cry escaped us three.

The outside world faded away and I panicked at the loss of control. Her spirit had never been this strong! I can't mess up again. Spiritually I ran towards the light, crying for this not to happen. My paw touched the light as the girl took control once more and the confinements of the mind set in.

Time was up and I lost… once more.


	20. Fighting One Last Time

Chapter 21

Fighting One Last Time

_My paw touched the light as the girl took control once more and the confinements of the mind set in. _

_Time was up and I lost… once more._

~~Raelyn's (pov) ~~

The stars were odd. Not star like, so to speak. They had animal like shapes and different colors as they whipped around in the sky. But they were beautiful in a way that I had never seen. Just watching them seemed like a sinful pleasure. Then again, they seemed too close and too organized to be real; aligned in a circle as they were and their colors lighting up the grass.

Thinking of which the grass seemed odd, lumpy and disturbed. Just what happened when Lycaenion was in control? Rubbing my sore head I sat up and peered round. My eyes widened at the sight. Collapsed in the grass were the figures of the zodiac. Scrabbling up I ran towards the nearest and checked to see if she was breathing. Kisa's pulse and breathing were rhythmic as if she were merely sleeping. Checking Momiji, who was lying beside her, I was relieved to find that he too was merely sleeping.

But why? What had happened while she was in control? Stepping over the bodies I looked for Tohru, my Father, Tarn, and Akito. Tarn and my Father were nowhere to be found but Akito and Tohru were at the edge of the garden. Hurrying over I watched as Akito's curled up body shake and convulsed while she murmured to herself. Slightly disturbed I knelt beside Tohru. Her look was vacant as she stared at the zodiac ring of stars in the sky. Tears trailed down her face. Lightly I shook her shoulder but there was no response.

"Tohru?" I asked softly. The darkness seemed to swallow my words, for she did not respond. Shaking her once more, and without a response, I stood and turned back to the zodiacs.

A figure stood near where I had woken. Odd… I hadn't seen him earlier. Walking closer the orange hair became apparent.

"Kyo…" Running forward I stopped in front of him expecting him to glare at me or say something. But he stood there like a stone. Unbreathing, unmoving, unseeing… seeming unliving. A shiver of fear passed through me.

"Kyo?" His skin was cold and pale, and he didn't respond to my touch. Panic set in.

"KYO!" I shook him roughly but again there was no response. Those dull lifeless eyes stared on. What was going on!? What happened to him? And the other zodiac? And Tohru? It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Lycaenion! Tell me! What did I miss? Where they set free? Did you fail? Lycaenion!!!! Tell Me!

I fell to the ground clutching my head, with tears of confusion and pain streaming down my face. There I lay crumpled until unconsciousness took over.

The familiar whisper of her soul enveloped me in a place that was darker than dark and lonelier than lonely. But that loneliness was broken by the warm embrace of Lycaenion's spirit.

"Pet…" Lycaenion whispered. Her haunting voice set everything at ease and a sense of calm rushed over me.

"You must listen to me now. I am no longer the spirit I once was and as such I am willing to beg for you to help me gain what I want most. In order to obtain it you must help me to free the last three spirits."

"So is that why the zodiacs are resting on the ground?" I questioned, afraid of the answer. I could feel her spirit nodding.

"Yes, yes. But those who have lost consciousness are no longer Zodiacs they are merely humans." My being cried out in happiness. So she did succeed in freeing them! All of this was not a waste!

"But you are still here… and Kyo…! Kyo is standing and unmoving! Did something go wrong!?"

"No my pet, nothing has gone wrong… there has just been a slight detour. You see in order to free the zodiac entirely all fourteen of the basic spirits must be set free and only then can the second true spirits finally break the curse indefinitely. Those second spirits are the outcast's burdens, as you well know. Vritra is the name of Kyo's second or true spirit while I am yours." I contemplated this for a time before I remembered the story Tohru had told me.

"But, Lycaenion, when Kyo was last changed into his true form he had full control… why? If there's supposed to be a second spirit…" I trailed off uncertain of how to finish. Lycaenion gave a sad sigh before speaking.

"His true spirit, Vritra, has been locked away for many years, since the last attempt at freeing the zodiac. What happened was… last time we messed up and the curse got worse for him. The true cat's spirit never looked… so… so grotesque as it does now; he once looked like a proper demon cat.

"A proud beautiful Iriomote cat… but I took that away from him. Had the bond been broken back then, things would have differed so greatly. But I have to leave that mistake behind and you have to free us now."

"Me?"

"Yes. Now, firstly you must memorize this chant and then awaken. Then you must look inside and find the wolf spirit, from there you will speak the chant and let that spirit go."

"What will happen afterwards?" I could feel her hesitate but then slowly say.

"Once the wolf spirit is gone you must make a blood pact with Kyo."

"Huh?" The hesitation in her voice increased and she seemed to wish to avoid the question.

"Do I have to punch him or something?" Her dark chuckles echoed after my words.

"No, pet, you merely have to make a small cut, enough to draw blood, on both of your bodies. After this you must… Raelyn, this is crucial you cannot mess up on this or all of the Zodiacs will return to their bodies. Do you understand?"

I nodded apprehensively. This was the first time she had ever 'spoken' my name…

"You must press the wounds together and allow me to take control once more. You cannot fight my spirit or the change back to my real form. I dislike saying this but… our futures are in your hands." Sweat slicked down my nonexistent palms and I swallowed nervously. Satisfied with my silence Lycaenion spoke once more,

"Now, let us begin learning the chant." A language never meant for human ears bombarded me with other worldly sounds and feelings. My humanistic part screamed and cried; begging to hear no more, while my cursed side was entranced and embraced the words lovingly. Such conflictions within me made the memorization difficult and painful. Even so when Lycaenion requested for me to repeat what I had learned, I was able to do it without mispronunciation.

Only when she was satisfied that I had it memorized did Lycaenion let me go with a soft farewell. But it must have been hard depending on me when she made a massive mistake the last time. Maybe I can do better…maybe I can save us all.

"Farewell." I called back before my consciousness was ripped back into the living world.

_-_-_-_-_-_

My body still lay motionless upon the grass, with the chaos of this night spread round. The girl, the boy, and the unconscious had moved none. The master or god still lay broken upon the ground, as she was swallowed by the misery and loneliness of the past. Three bodies spread upon the ground, their stories permanently ended. He the man that was my master, jailer, and judge was, now, no more than food for life beyond humanistic type. It suited him well. The father of mine had fled long ago.

As I conquered the gravity and stood upwards, those forbidden words twisted and fought in my mind, begging to be set free. Their very presence now burned every thought I had. Stumbling like a drunkard I took purchase against Kyo's statuesque body. Those eyes still had no spark of life. Looking into them it almost burned even more painfully than the words.

Focusing on my goal, and relived that the burning would soon stop, I did as Lycaenion commanded. Softly I called for the spirit contained by softer means.

"Ookami, Raelyn, Wolf." Its hollow howl echoed through me in response as the world faded once more to black and white. A sharp inhale preceded the slippery words long lost.

"It is time to leave here; all is well." I began as I stumbled slightly with the cracking of bones echoing in the flickered night. The transformation was beginning prematurely.

"There is nothing here for you now; you must be gone." A silent scream lodged its self in my throat as my body progressed through the changing from man to beast. Gasping I fought to let loose those forbidden words.

"Go now, Go… complete your passing, Go, and with the zodiac blessing farewell." Fur spread rapidly as my shaking hands sunk through my core and fumbled around for the spirit. The blood lust rose as a scream of pain broke the sound barrier. That screaming went on and on. The pure terror and anguish in it made me look round attempting to find its owner. With a final pull that spirit of the wolf that had always been with me ran into the sky with a coat the color of blood upon its back.

"Farewell." The screaming silenced as the monstrous transformation finally halted. But my job was not done quite yet. Stuck between girl and monstrous wolf I dragged a claw across my wrist. The blood pooled and bubbled with ease. The coppery smell was entrancing. A second slash decorated the opposite wrist of Kyo. My sense of control was fading but I locked wrists with the now statuesque boy, feeling the sting of an open wound upon another.

Done as I had been asked, I simply faded back allowing Lycaenion to rein once more. I had no more fighting left in me. Now merely as an observer I was amazed at the power her body had, for it was not mine. And those scream that faded in the trees, those too, were no longer mine.

None of this will ever be truly mine again till everything is fully right once more. May that time come now! My pleading is weak and is my mind. But none of that matters now… nothing really matters to me… no matter where the wind blows.


	21. Life Regained

Chapter 22

Life Regained

~~~Lycaenion's (pov) ~~~

The girl… is strong, to say the least. I would have never guessed that she would have been the one who was brave enough to help free us from this curse. I have inhabited hundreds before her and only one other has gotten this close. Yet that girl fled before the true spirits were released.

The fear of losing her ties to the world, even for a short time, terrified her into not completing the ritual. I should have anticipated it, though… that girl had practically glued the bracelet to her wrist. But my resolve was weak and Vritra pleaded that it was the best time. Liar. Now I have to live with this guilt.

I pray still that my burden will be lifted away as the light now comes into view once more. Raelyn… has turned out to be the perfect host: she suffered until her determination for freedom could never be broken, located the zodiac, and brought the final piece of the puzzle into play. To her I bow my head and plunge into the world of the living. A curse shall be shattered… now!

In my own form, my head snapped forward and locked with those of the container of the cat. My spirit screamed through the darkness for Vritra. My heart skipped a beat at the sound I had missed for so long that echoed in response. The silky entrancing feel of the cat demon's spirit took my breath away and the vision of my long lost friend came in sight.

Unlike the animals that were molded after his image, his beauty was far greater. His height was 8 feet with 10 feet of length. Vritra's body was elongated and had the low-slung build of a creature meant for hunting in the deep star forests. The sea of black stripes running along his body accented the burnt orange pelt.

As he paced those unretractable claws flashed dangerously and the predatory gaze added to his look. A set of rosy pink feline eyes observed me humorously as his massive spotted and ringed tail swished back and forth with delight.

My joy was unimaginable. Calling softly once more I began to free my greatest regret.

"Nekomata, Vritra, Cat demon." The entire darkness rumbled with the vibration from the massive purr that responded.

"It is time to leave here; all is well. There is nothing here for you now; you must be gone." I was ripped away from the darkness as a sudden glow burst from the boy and he changed from man to cat. Gently I lifted my paw away from Vritra's. Nudging me softly Vritra whispered for me to finish the chant.

"Go now, Go… complete your passing, Go, and with the zodiac blessing farewell." The glow brightened till the world turned white. Flinching I turned away from the light.

Finally the darkness returned and I gave a powerful howl of delight. There in the sky was the brilliant spirit form of Vritra.

"Farewell!" Childishly I paraded round happy as can be.

"Lycaenion, let's go back to the stars!" came the call from those in the sky. Happy to oblige I waltzed over to the boy who was no longer a monster or a cat. Confusion ran so deep in his eyes I pained me slightly.

"Kyo…" His gazed turned to me.

"Those in the sky are the zodiac spirit forms of your family. You are all free. I am the last of the zodiac to be freed but before I go I must ask you to do something. Kyo, you are not needed to free me for I can do that myself but you must remember these words I will tell you so that we can escape from this world. Understand?" Tears now streamed down his face but he stood strong and nodded. Pleased I whispered the words into his ear and turned to leave this body.

"Oh yeah, after I leave Raelyn's body would you catch her please? Or else she will hit the floor. And since she's been such a good pet I don't want that to happen." I chuckled rather darkly before thinking for a moment. Sinking within me I whispered a final farewell to the girl who is or was my host. With one last sigh I simply called,

"Ookamiyasha, Lycaenion, Wolf demon… Farewell!" The full chant was not needed and my soul was sucked out of the body as it was changed to human for the final time. Feeling weightless I took my first steps in the world of the stars and rejoiced. Leaping to Vritra's side I embraced the feeling of pure freedom once more.

"See Vritra… It worked this time all is well once more." his eyes shown in silent acknowledgment as we waited for Kyo's final part in our trip home. Peering down I saw the body's of the unconscious twelve, the now peaceful girl, the defeated master, the boy with our final plea, and Raelyn who was unconscious and cradled in Kyo's arms. A bitter smile lit my lips… I shall miss my pet. But our time on earth has been long past overdue.

Finally the boy down on earth shouted strong and powerfully,

"Where ever you will go! Where ever you will be! You will always be one! The Zodiac will, forever more, always be free! So mote it be!"

It was rapture… pure rapture as our beings were flashed through time and space. We were heading home. Our unnamed brethren called greetings of joy and welcome. We were more than happy to respond back. Then in the distance came the timeless realm that belonged to those who were named constellations by the other worlds.

Those normal fourteen spirits gave cries of completed longing and dove through the sky to return home once more. One by one they danced through the gate of their realm till only the cat and wolf left. Turning back they gave their calls of farewell to us. No longer would they be stuck within a body with our souls clashing at every turn. It was a relief to see them go. I hadn't enjoyed the wolf's company, she was far too proud.

Changing our course Vritra and I dove farther into the universe. Carina was approaching, we could feel it. We slid through the barrier that prevented those unworthy to enter Carina and everything changed wonderfully. A whole new feeling of rapture and peace flowed over me.

Everything that had haunted me for the past gigaannums lifted away, like a giant crushing weight, from my soul, freeing me all the farther. The colors and shapes of the universe melted together around me in a display that I missed greatly. The atmosphere glided around us like silk. It was a glorious, lazy, floating sensation that spat us out as quickly as we came.

Then there right in front of us was Carina… our home. Bounding forward we rushed there. As we set a paw down on its unique texture, I was overwhelmed with emotions.

All of this was rapture.

We were home.


	22. Farewell My Friends

Is There a Tomorrow?

-

-

-

--Chapter 23--

-

-

-

There is no such thing as unbound freedom. To me there is no such thing as freedom. I've wished for it. I've dreamed for it. I've fought for it. I've even killed for it. Only to find… nothing. Sure this seems dark, depressing, and like a bunch of teenage angst but this is the path my life has chosen to follow. But now my choices are narrowing as my thoughts of tomorrow are fading. To get to the point a new curse is flowing through my tortured veins.

Turns out that the host of the wolf spirit has to die after freeing the zodiac. It's some life for a life mentality and there's no way I can fight it. So I'm dying; as simple and as complicated as that.

So far no one else knows about it but the darkness is creeping in. When Lycaenion had said her final goodbye she had actually apologized which means she knew… she knew all along. But I can't blame her. I just can't. As I face this I have decided to, instead of crying or screaming or blaming the world, to simply watch it all pass by. I'll see what I've helped to create for now at least.

-

--Yesterday--- Two Days Free--

-

I sat with the zodiac as they held their feast celebrating freedom. I watched Ayame hug his little brother to death yelling that he would forgive him for all the nasty things he said. Then there was Kyo who had been attempting to not get mauled by the overexcited Kagura while he silently watched Tohru and enjoyed the freedom he thought was lost. Shigure and the other adults, including Hatori to my surprise, had decided to get drunk which I watched with amusement.

Hatsuharu and Rin disappeared early on which was comforting for I had been afraid of her reaction would have been to everyone's freedom. Momiji had sat by me silently throughout the celebration as if he knew my fate and if he does it's a comforting thought. Hiro sat cradling his baby sister and Kisa basked in the affection Tohru gave her. Akito did not attend.

But as everything else does, the celebration had to come to an end. The teens had to drag the adults to Hatori's office where we dumped them all in a pile and just walked away. With fond farewells they all headed to their homes as I had watched them go…

Tohru, Kyo and Yuki, Hatsuharu and Momiji, Rin and Kagura, and then Haru, his sister, and Kisa; till they were all gone and I was alone once more. I had turned to leave when a voice spoke up.

"You're dying."

"Yes, Akito. It's part of my curse." She had answered with silence. The once god of the zodiacs had always been a mystery to me but even now she was a mystery I never wanted to learn more about.

"I'll be dead within the next 48 hours." I had murmured wanting to get some sort of reaction out of her.

"Is that so?" She paused, "Good riddance than." Her footsteps had echoed behind me as she walked away.

"Akito…" She stopped.

"Now is the time to move on. There will never be a next generation of Zodiac, they are free. So be your own woman. Let Kureno go and get yourself a lover who will treat you like a normal woman. Besides this is your beginning too. Don't be like Tarn, keep going forward."

She never did respond.

-

--Earlier Today--- Three Days Free--

-

My last day was all about discovering things. I talked to everyone and learned a lot. At breakfast Momiji had decided to tackle me and spill that he was going to hang out with his little sister. His smile had lit up the room he was so happy. After Momiji had bounded away I had grabbed a doughnut and taken a bite into it, as I did I realized that it had no taste at all. I had then tried an orange, a rice ball, and a glass of water but all of them were the same, tasteless.

Slightly disturbed I had left the dining room and wandered a bit in the central Sohma house. There I ran into Haru and Rin. Rin, it turns out, was ecstatic about the breaking of the curse and Haru had proposed, which I hadn't seen coming. I had, of course, then congratulated them but inwardly wept at being unable to attend. Once I was alone again I obtained a pen and a piece of paper on which I wrote my will and my farewells.

I had nearly finished the letter when Kyo decided to pop up. Our conversation had been awkward and full of confessions. But in the end I had confessed my love for him and made him promise to watch over Tohru when I couldn't. Then I fled. My refuge place ended up being Hatori's office. Unsurprisingly it hadn't been empty. Crouched on the ground, covered with blankets, and with warm towels on their heads, were Shigure, Kureno, Ritsu, and Ayame as they had tried to fight off their pain killers. Hatori had been standing on the other side of the room taking his own pills.

Just because I am secretly evil I had decided to stomp into the room causing them all to cringe and glare at me. After wards I had chuckled lightly to myself and settled down on the floor. Speaking in whispers I found out a lot about those adults. Like how Kureno is going to find Arisa after Akito has settled in with Shigure and how Hatori is going to go back to medical school since he will no longer be needed at the Sohma house. Then Ritsu had spoken up and told us all about how he is going out with Shigure's editor. Shigure and Ayame had responded flamboyantly which was amusing as the rest of us just nodded our approval. Then I learned something that hit me hard and set me reeling back into the past.

Ayame had somehow directed the conversation into his childhood and began to talk about the times he had left the Sohma House as child. He had then unknowingly mentioned me. Talking about a girl he had met on the playground who didn't know what any of it was. From there he began exaggerating saying how, out the goodness of his heart, he had taught her everything she needed to know. Wobbly I had stood and through my arms around Ayame cutting off his tale. Through tear filled eyes I had thanked him for helping me and whispered how unconsciously compassionate the Zodiac were no matter the time.

Confusion gripped everyone as I had stood, bowed, gave my thanks for everything and anything, and then disappeared into the afternoon sun. I think Ayame told them all about what I had said to him but I'll never be sure. Once I was on another side of the compound, stepping off the porch, the world lost its smells. Pressing my face into a nearby flower it gave nothing away. I was disturbed. I was losing everything, slowly. Dazed I walked a bit before running into more familiar faces. The turned out to be the youngest of the once Zodiac.

Hiro was complaining loudly about how clingy his mother had become as Kisa listened patiently. Upon seeing me Kisa had ran forward and caught me in a hug which I accepted gratefully, since I really need one. Now annoyed Hiro had attempted to steer Kisa away suggesting that they should get to school. Shyly Kisa had told me how she was going to transfer into Hiro's class because she no longer had to worry about the boys anymore. I had smiled gently before giving her one last hug and forcing Hiro into one, which he shrunk away from embarrassed, before watching them walk away. Even still I'm glad I was able to ease the burdens on the hearts of those two, even only a little bit.

I was then bored and had wandered on. My wanderings then lead me to the wall of the Sohma Compound. I had then decided to follow it all the way around. Once I had gotten to the gate I stopped and questioned if I should go home to my apartment. If I had to die wouldn't it have been best to get my stuff in order? That was my rationing but I never did and never will go back.

Instead I continued around the wall till I tripped over a complicated friend. Yuki had been creating a second garden within the main house. So when I tripped over him his usually tidy appearance got bathed in dirt. Chuckling and apologizing I had backed away from the ruffled prince. Before long we had dissolved into an awkward silence; which had been eventually broken by Yuki. His words were halted and heartfelt as he had apologized about the things he had said during the incident with Tarn.

I believe he then had forgotten that I was there, for some unknown reason, after that because he had gone on babbling about the emotions running through him as a now normal person. And then he had begun to get hysterical. The most collected teen I had ever known began to have a serious break down in front of me so I had acted on instinct.

Wrapping an arm around Yuki, I had whispered my acceptance of his apology and promised that he would be able to survive wonderfully in the real world. Seeming soothed by my words the Prince blocked out the world and had gone back to creating his second garden. Wiping the dirt off I had simply turned, gave my farewell, and moved on.

But where I went after that I really don't know because my sight had begun to flicker in and out. From color and details to pure darkness. My body had shaken with fear as I had realized my next sense was fading fast that was until it settled slightly and a very familiar pair of blue ribbons appeared. Tohru… Like the kind gentle motherly soul she is, she had been sitting on a porch repairing a shirt out of a pile of them with Kagura as they talked. The scene had been so calm and so normal that it hurt slightly to watch for this was only a glimpse of their future and there is going to be so much more to it.

No longer will Kagura feel trapped and no longer will Tohru watch her friends suffer. Together, bound by friendship and the past, they will blossom and grow. And I only wish I could see their, and everyone else's, accomplishments and how they change. But I can't.

A brown head popped up fallowed by the other. They had smiled and laughed, gesturing for me to join them. I had shaken my head in response and then gestured to my wrist. I had felt it then. It was my time to go. My farewells were done now. Their faces had seemed saddened for a moment until Tohru called out,

"Oh well… Raelyn, we will see you later on!" a statement that never came true. I had to blink away tears as their shapes turned fuzzy and I turned away from everything for the very last time.

-

--Now--

-

I hadn't known where I was going and I hadn't cared. With reality fading away none of it mattered anymore. The resting place I have chosen and am now resting at is a Sakura tree with its branches alive with blossoms. It's a beautiful place within the Sohma Grounds, which is a place I will never leave it seems. My letter is beside me, placed were they can find it. It explains so much in such a small space and yet it's not going to be enough. My final goodbye will be unspoken but at least I'll get to have one.

The world is black and not really there. I'm trapped in my consciousness since all my senses had died off. There is no pain but I can feel everything giving away. My last thought is approaching and I want it to mean something. There will be no more as my body finally dies and now the Sakura blossoms fall…

Am I Free Now?

-

-

-

-

-

--Finis--

* * *

_

After about four years of off (mostly off) and on writing I have finally finished it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I think I always going to kill Raelyn off but I like the way I did it. Much less dramatic.

So that's the end and eventually there might be a sequel :]

but who knows.

Major Thanks To Everyone Who Has Ever Reviewed, You All Helped Me Finally Finish This Thing.

Alright that's all. Thank you all for simply reading.

Till we meet again.

-Haylz


End file.
